Songs, Feelings, and Bleach
by Princess Celeste
Summary: The Bleach characters are bored, so they sing! But there's a twist, thanks to Yoruichi. A bit of fluff. Might be OOC. Ichigo and Orihime, Renji and Rukia, Chad and Tatsuki, Ishida/OC, and Yoruichi and Urahara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Bleach fanfiction so please take it easy on me and forgive me if it's OOC. Please enjoy!**

On one of those normal, boring, Friday nights, with absolutely no hollows, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were, well, bored. They were just sitting there with nothing to do until a certain hot-headed guy, (No, not Ichigo this time.) stood up and shouted "DON'T TELL ME WE'RE JUST GOING TO DO NOTHING ALL NIGHT! I MEAN, IT'S FRIDAY, WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO, SERIOUSLY! DO YOU THINK AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS IS GONNA COME SOON!"

Rukia, annoyed, replied "Well, if you're such a genius, what do you think we should do?"

"…"

"I told you so."

"I'M STILL THINKING YOU LITTLE-"

Calmly, Yoruichi stood up and said, "If you don't have anything to suggest, I say we sing."

That's when the whole room went insane.

"Sing! How the hell do you think that can succeed!"

"Sing? In front of Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't you think the glass will break by Renji's singing?"

"Shut up Strawberry!"

"What did you say-"

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!"

The room went silent. Nobody wanted to interrupt Yoruichi when she shouts.

"Thank you for shutting up. We are going to sing, but it won't be just random songs. It will be about your feelings. Don't take this as a joke, especially you two, Ichigo and Renji." Yoruichi glared at them, but was hiding a plan she found amusing. "Now, everyone, prepare. Arisawa, come with me."

Everyone muttered, but did not make a scene.

In a different room…

"I'm sure you are wondering why I wanted everyone to sing." Yoruichi smirked.

"Exactly what I was thinking. What are you planning?"

"That is a secret, but I want to ask you a favor."

"Fine. What is it?"

_A few minutes later…_

"We're back! Are you guys ready? More importantly, is the machine ready?" Yoruichi asked, grinning.

Ichigo and Renji pointed to the front of the room.

"Good! First of all, I want Inoue to sing…"

Orihime blushed, but moved to the mini-stage.

Tatsuki wondered whether she will be singing about Ichigo, and if Ichigo is going to get the hint.

"Okay, the song I will be singing is Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens."

_You are fine, you are sweet  
>But I'm still a bit naive with my heart<br>When you're close, I don't breathe  
>I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks<em>

_But I don't wanna be into you_  
><em>If you're not looking for true love<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna start seeing you<em>  
><em>If I can't be your only one, so tell me<em>

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_  
><em>Will you try to make me feel better?<em>  
><em>Will you say alright? Will you say ok?<em>  
><em>Will you stick with me through whatever<em>  
><em>Or run away?<em>

_Say that it's gonna be alright_  
><em>That it's gonna be ok<em>

_When you call I don't know_  
><em>If I should pick up the phone every time<em>  
><em>I'm not like all my friends<em>  
><em>Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy<em>

_But I don't wanna be into you_  
><em>If you don't treat me the right way<em>  
><em>See, I can only start seeing you<em>  
><em>If you can make my heart feel safe<em>  
><em>Feel safe!<em>

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_  
><em>Will you try to make me feel better?<em>  
><em>Will you say alright? Will you say ok?<em>  
><em>Will you stick with me through whatever<em>  
><em>Or run away?<em>

_Say that it's gonna be alright_  
><em>That it's gonna be ok<em>  
><em>Don't run away, don't run away<em>

_Let me know if it's gon' be you_  
><em>Boy, you got some things to prove<em>  
><em>Let me know that you'll keep me safe<em>  
><em>I don't want you to run away<em>

_So let me know that you'll call on time_  
><em>Let me know that you'll help me shine<em>  
><em>Will you wipe my tears away?<em>  
><em>Will you hold me closer?<em>

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_  
><em>Will you try to make me feel better<em>  
><em>Will you say alright? Will you say ok?<em>  
><em>Will you stick with me through whatever<em>  
><em>Or run away?<em>

_Say that it's gon' be alright_  
><em>That it's gon' be ok<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>

_Say that it's gon' be alright_  
><em>That it's gon' be ok, don't run away<em>  
><em>Will you say ok?<em>

_Say that it's gon' be alright_  
><em>That it's gon' be ok, don't run away<em>  
><em>Will you say ok?<em>

Everyone clapped, the girls thought that it was perfect for her feelings about Ichigo.

Ichigo, staring at Orihime, was amazed by her gorgeous voice and secretly hoped that the song was for him, because if it was for him, he would treat her exactly as she wants him to treat her.

Yoruichi, smiling, since her plan was going well so far, said "Okay, great job Inoue! Next, Ichigo!"

Ichigo, surprised as hell, blushed and nodded.

Going to the stage, he immediately said, "I won't be saying the title, sorry."

Sighing, he began…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I just posted the next chapter so it'll be okay. Hehehe. Please review or else I won't update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! Here is the second chapter!**

_"Yoruichi, smiling, since her plan was going well so far, said "Okay, great job Inoue! Next, Ichigo!" Ichigo, surprised as hell, blushed and nodded. Going to the stage, he immediately said, "I won't be saying the title, sorry." Sighing, he began…"_

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_  
><em>It's the end of the world in my mind<em>  
><em>Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call<em>

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_  
><em>I couldn't see that it was right there<em>  
><em>But now I know what I didn't know<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help because you live girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again_  
><em>'Cause of you, made it through every storm<em>  
><em>What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time<em>

_I'm so glad I found an angel_  
><em>Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell<em>  
><em>I wanna fly looking in your eyes<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help because you live girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>  
><em>Because you live, I live<em>

_Because you live, there's a reason why_  
><em>I carry on when I lose the fight<em>  
><em>I want to give what you've givin' me always<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help because you live girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself<em>  
><em>When nobody else can help<em>

_Because you live girl_  
><em>My world has everything, I need to survive<em>  
><em>Because you live, I live, I live<em>

Ending the song, Ichigo just blushed and went down the stage.

Speechless because he was so good, everyone had their own thoughts.

Orihime, hoping that the song was for her, prayed that it wasn't for Kuchiki-chan.

Renji, jealous, hoped that his voice was better than Ichigo's.

Yoruichi then said, "Okay! Abarai, you're next!"

Renji, freaked out, hoped that Rukia wouldn't get the clue, but at the same time, would.

"Okay… The song is Miss Independent."

_Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah_  
><em>Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah<em>

_Ooh It's Somethin' About_  
><em>Just Somethin About The Way She Move<em>  
><em>I Cant Figure It Out<em>  
><em>There's Somethin About Her<em>

_Said Ooh Its Somethin About_  
><em>Kinda Woman That Want You But Dont Need You<em>  
><em>Hey I Cant Figure It Out<em>  
><em>There's Something About Her<em>

_Cause She Walk Like A Boss_  
><em>Talk Like A Boss<em>  
><em>Manicured Nails To Set The Pedicure Off<em>  
><em>Shes Fly Effortlessly<em>

_And She Move Like A Boss_  
><em>Do What A Boss Do<em>  
><em>She Got Me Thinkin About Getting Involved<em>  
><em>Thats The Kinda Girl I Need Oh<em>

_She Got Her Own Thing_  
><em>Thats Why I Love Her<em>  
><em>Miss Independent<em>  
><em>Wont You Come And Spend A Little Time?<em>

_She Got Her Own Thing_  
><em>Thats Why I Love Her<em>  
><em>Miss Independent<em>  
><em>Ooh The Way We Shine<em>  
><em>Miss Independent Yeah<em>

_Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah_  
><em>Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Oh<em>

_Ooh There's Somethin About_  
><em>Kinda Woman That Can Do For Herself<em>  
><em>I Look At Her And It Makes Me Proud<em>  
><em>Theres Somethin About Her<em>

_Theres Somethin Oh So Sexy About_  
><em>Kinda Woman That Dont Even Need My Help<em>  
><em>She Said She Got It She Got It No Doubt<em>  
><em>There's Something About Her<em>

_Cause She Work Like A Boss Play Like A Boss_  
><em>Car And A Crib She Bout To Pay Em Both Off<em>  
><em>And Her Bills Are Paid On Time<em>

_She Made For A Boss, Only A Boss_  
><em>Anything Less She Tellin Them To Get Lost<em>  
><em>Thats The Girl Thats On My Mind<em>

_She Got Her Own Thing_  
><em>Thats Why I Love Her<em>  
><em>Miss Independent<em>  
><em>Wont You Come And Spend A Little Time?<em>

_She Got Her Own Thing_  
><em>Thats Why I Love Her<em>  
><em>Miss Independent<em>  
><em>Ooh The Way We Shine<em>  
><em>Miss Independent Yeah<em>

_Mmm Her Favorite Thing To Say_  
><em>Dont Worry I Got It<em>  
><em>Mmm And Everything She Got<em>  
><em>Best Believe She Bought It<em>

_Mmm She Gon' Steal My Heart_  
><em>Aint No Doubt About It<em>  
><em>Girl You're Everything I Need<em>  
><em>Said You're Everything I Need<em>

_Yeah Yeah_  
><em>Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Oh<em>

_She Got Her Own Thing_  
><em>Thats Why I Love Her<em>  
><em>Miss Independent<em>  
><em>Wont You Come And Spend A Little Time?<em>

_She Got Her Own Thing_  
><em>Thats Why I Love Her<em>  
><em>Miss Independent<em>  
><em>Ooh The Way We Shine<em>  
><em>Miss Independent Yeah<em>

_Miss Independent_  
><em>Thats Why I Love Her<em>

Amazed, they just clapped. Yoruichi, sighed, hoping that it will go as planned.

"Good job Abarai! Next, Kuchiki!"

Rukia's eyes widened, and just sighed.

"Okay, my song is…"

**It's a real cliffhanger! I won't update unless I receive 5 reviews, anonymous or not. So review if you want me to update! I don't care if it's by the same person!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just wanna say thank you to all those who reviewed! Now, the new chapter!**

"_Yoruichi sighed, hoping that it will go as planned. "Good job Abarai! Next, Kuchiki!" Rukia's eyes widened, and just sighed. "Okay, my song is…""_

"My song is 7 Things by Miley Cyrus."

_I probably shouldn't say this_  
><em>But at times I get so scared<em>  
><em>When I think about the previous<em>  
><em>Relationship we shared<em>

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
><em>It's not possible for me not to care<em>  
><em>And now we're standing in the rain<em>  
><em>But nothing's ever gonna change<em>  
><em>Until you hear, my dear<em>

_The 7 things I hate about you!_  
><em>The 7 things I hate about you, oh you<em>  
><em>You're vain, your games, you're insecure<em>  
><em>You love me, you like her<em>  
><em>You make me laugh, you make me cry<em>  
><em>I don't know which side to buy<em>

_Your friends, they're jerks_  
><em>When you act like them, just know it hurts<em>  
><em>I wanna be with the one I know<em>  
><em>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<em>  
><em>You make me love you<em>

_It's awkward and silent_  
><em>As I wait for you to say<em>  
><em>What I need to hear now<em>  
><em>Your sincere apology<em>

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_  
><em>If you text it, I'll delete it<em>  
><em>Let's be clear<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm not coming back<em>  
><em>You're taking 7 steps here<em>

_The 7 things I hate about you!_  
><em>You're vain, your games, you're insecure<em>  
><em>You love me, you like her<em>  
><em>You make me laugh, you make me cry<em>  
><em>I don't know which side to buy<em>

_Your friends, they're jerks_  
><em>When you act like them, just know it hurts<em>  
><em>I wanna be with the one I know<em>  
><em>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<em>  
><em>You make me love you<em>

_And compared to all the great things_  
><em>That would take too long to write<em>  
><em>I probably should mention the 7 that I like<em>

_The 7 things I like about you!_  
><em>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<em>  
><em>When we kiss I'm hypnotized<em>  
><em>You make me laugh, you make me cry<em>  
><em>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy<em>

_Your hands in mine_  
><em>When we're intertwined, everything's alright<em>  
><em>I wanna be with the one I know<em>  
><em>And the 7th thing I like most that you do<em>  
><em>You make me love you, you do<em>

After the song, everyone applauded. Rukia secretly hoped that Renji would get the stupid hint. She just bowed simply and went down the stage.

Renji, wondering if the song was for him, thought that Rukia sang it with such sincerity; you could tell she felt the song.

Yoruichi, hiding her smile, said that they would have a 10 minute break to talk to each other, then, they would continue…

Orihime, telling herself that she should talk to Ichigo about his song choice without fainting, walked over to him.

Her sudden action got Tatsuki and Rukia's attention. Nevertheless, they decided not to interfere.

When Orihime got to Ichigo's chair, she took some deep breaths, then talked.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh, hey Inoue." Ichigo replied casually, hiding his blush.

"I just wanted to ask you about something, but I think we should talk where nobody could hear."

"Eh? Okay…" Ichigo was _definitely_ hiding his blush now.

On their way to the next room, Orihime was trying not to hyperventilate. Ichigo was trying not to blush so hard. Meanwhile, the others were trying hard not to stalk them.

_In the next room…_

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that song for, by the way?"

_For you, was what Ichigo wanted to say, but he couldn't._

"_**Come on Kingy! Tell Queeny that you love her already! I can't stand those thoughts of yours! Just say them already!"**_

"_Shut up will you! Think about it, how will she react!"_

"_**She'll be very happy!"**_

"_What makes you say that!"_

"_**I just feel it in my bones!"**_

"_You don't have bones…"_

"_**I don't?"**_

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?"

Orihime's voice put him back to reality.

"I'm okay, but about your question, I'll answer it soon enough. Are you okay with that?" Ichigo asked her.

Orihime pouted, which made Ichigo guilty, but when she changed it to a smile, he realized that she was just teasing him.

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun."

"Now, let's go out before the others get worried."

"Okay."

When they came back, everyone was staring at them.

"Hey, Renji, Chad! Can I talk to you guys for a moment?"

Renji and Chad, wondering what Ichigo was planning, nodded, and they went outside.

_A few minutes later…_

"Hey Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi and the other girls turned around and were shocked at what they were seeing.

Ichigo, wearing a simple shirt and jeans just a few minutes earlier, was now wearing a black tux, with a sky blue polo inside. He wore black slacks, which in total, made Orihime think he looked hot.

Renji, wearing a jacket and jeans earlier, was now wearing the same things as Ichigo except the polo was red. Rukia tried not to blush.

Chad wearing a sleeveless shirt earlier, was now wearing the same things as the other two, except the polo was green. The girls thought about who he was dressed up for.

"Hey Yoruichi!"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Can me and the guys, go first?"

"Sure, but why is Ishida not joining?"

Ishida looked up and simply said, "I don't sing."

Ichigo shrugged and said, "You got your answer."

When they went onstage, the music immediately played and the girls recognized the tune almost immediately.

Renji started the song.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

While he was singing, he was looking straight at Rukia. She just blushed softly when she realized he was looking straight at her.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

Suddenly all of the guys sang in unison._  
><em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That what makes you beautiful<em>

Then Chad sang his solo._  
><em>

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<br>_

The whole time he sang, nobody could guess who it was for._  
><em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

All of the guys sang and clapped together._  
><em>

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
><em>

Suddenly Ichigo sang alone and was walking down the stage slowly while singing._  
><em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
><em>

When he finished that one line and was singing the next, he was right in front of Orihime. He slowly took her hand and made her stand up. He whispered in her ear, "Do you have your answer? If you don't, maybe these words will give it."

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<br>_

Whispering, he quietly told her, "I love you Orihime, you don't know how long I wanted you to know that."

_You don't know  
>Oh Oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

He hugged her. She blushed then returned the hug. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Hiruka **[A/N: my OC] **were grinning, in their minds, "Finally!"

Yoruichi was smiling softly, thinking, "Pair one, complete!"

Ichigo suddenly let go and sang the chorus with the others.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

And the moment the song was through; Orihime ran to Ichigo and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He hugged her and muttered, "You're finally mine… Orihime." She looked at him and realized he called her by her real name. Grinning, she said, "And you are mine… Ichigo!" After that, she kissed him full on the lips. The initial shock passing, he returned the kiss.

_In Ichigo's mind…_

"_**Finally! When's the wedding?"**_

"_Shut up."_

"_**Fine. When's the Ichigo jr. coming out?"**_

"_I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"_

"_**Fine."**_

Not noticing the others, they didn't realize that the girls were screaming, yes, even Rukia and Tatsuki. They were overjoyed that the idiot finally made a move. The boys couldn't help but smirk, so the boy was brave enough to get the girl,huh? Yoruichi grinned and said, "Enough making out, both of you! You can get a room later!"

The couple parted and grinned at Yoruichi, saying, "Can we sing a duet first?"

Yoruichi, knowing that stopping them would make everyone disappointed nodded, but asked, "What will both of you sing?"

They grinned and said, "We will sing…"

**It's another cliffhanger! I also think it's quite cheesy don't you think? I will now add it to eight reviews! Once again, I don't care if it's anonymous or if it's by the same person, in different names. So wait patiently and review! Hope you enjoyed the Ichihime fluff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! As I promised, the fourth chapter! I decided to update a little early so that you won't be frustrated. ^_^**

"_Yoruichi, knowing that stopping them would make everyone disappointed nodded, but asked, "What will both of you sing?" They grinned and said, "We will sing…""_

"We will sing Still There for Me."

Ichigo:

_Lately I've been thinking  
>About the things that we've been through<br>And I don't know if I'd be here,  
>If not for you<em>

_I had to take a little time_  
><em>To try to work things out<em>  
><em>And You should know that<em>  
><em>I have never meant<em>  
><em>To let you down<em>

Ichigo and Orihime:

_Cause I, I  
>Wanna tell you that I'm sorry<br>And I, I  
>Even when I'm not giving enough<br>And I'm taking too much  
>You're still there for me<br>Even when I got nothing at all  
>And I'm ready to fall<br>You're still there for me  
>There for me<br>There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_  
><em>You're always there for me<em>

Orihime:  
><em>Sometimes I know I can be<br>So hard to understand (_Ichigo: _It's ok)  
>Even when I'm lost<br>You show me who I really am  
>Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride<br>But because of you I've learned  
>To lose my selfish pride<br>_

Both:  
><em>Cause I, I<br>Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
>And I, I<br>Even when I'm not giving enough  
>And I'm taking too much<br>You're still there for me  
>Even when I got nothing at all<br>And I'm ready to fall  
>You're still there for me<br>There for me  
>There for me<em>

_Even when I can't be there for you_  
><em>Oh you're always there for me yeah<em>

_Oh no it's love_  
><em>Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)<em>  
><em>It must be love<em>  
><em>Ooohhh<em>  
><em>It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)<em>

_Even when I'm not giving enough_  
><em>And I'm taking too much<em>  
><em>You're still there for me<em>  
><em>Even when I got nothing at all<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to fall<em>  
><em>You're still there for me<em>  
><em>There for me<em>  
><em>There for me<em>

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)_  
><em>Even when I can't be there for you<em>  
><em>You're always there for me<em>

When they said the last lines, they were facing each other and holding hands. Everyone had to admit the song fit them well. Renji wished Rukia loves him like how Orihime loves Ichigo. Rukia wished likewise.

Yoruichi couldn't help but give a big round of applause. Everyone followed. Hiruka had tears on her eyes.

Finally, Yoruichi said, "Nice one lovebirds! But don't you think it's time for others to take the stage?"

Ichigo and Orihime grinned, hands still intertwined, and said, "Well, we choose Ishida to sing!"

Ishida looked up and to everyone's amusement, was bright red.

"M-m-me? S-sing!"

"YUP!"

"Yoruichi, can't you-"

"Rules are rules."

"ICHIGO BREAKS RULES ALL THE TIME!"

"But tonight, don't you see he's following them?"

"Gah! Fine!"

Uryuu walked to the stage, but before that, Hiruka whispered in his ear, "Good luck."

Uryuu, redder than before, took the microphone and began to sing.

_I'm, I'm Good At Wasting Time  
>I Think Lyrics Need To Rhyme<br>And You're Not Asking  
>But I'm Trying To Grow A Mustache<em>

_I Eat Cheese, But Only On Pizza, Please_  
><em>And Sometimes On A Homemade Quesadilla<em>  
><em>Otherwise It Smells Like Feet To Me<em>  
><em>And I, I Really Like It When The Moon Looks Like A Toenail<em>  
><em>And I Love You When You Say My Name<em>

_If You Wanna Know_  
><em>Here It Goes<em>  
><em>Gonna Tell You This<em>  
><em>The Part Of Me That'll Show If You're Close<em>  
><em>Gonna Let You See Everything<em>  
><em>But Remember That You Asked For It<em>  
><em>I'll Try To Do My Best To Impress<em>  
><em>But It's Easier To Let You Take A Guess At The Rest<em>  
><em>But You Wanna Hear What Lives In My Brain<em>  
><em>My Heart, Will You Ask For It, For Your Perusing?<em>  
><em>At Times Confusing, Slightly Amusing<em>  
><em>Introducing Me<em>

_Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To_  
><em>Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To<em>  
><em>La La La La<em>  
><em>La La La La La La La La, Da<em>

_I Never Trust A Dog To Watch My Food_  
><em>And I Like To Use To The Word "dude"<em>  
><em>As A Noun, Or An Adverb, Or An Adjective<em>  
><em>And I've Never Really Been Into Cars<em>  
><em>I Like Really Cool Guitars And Superheroes<em>  
><em>And Checks With Lots Of Zeros On 'em<em>  
><em>I Love The Sound Of Violins<em>  
><em>And Making Someone Smile<em>

_If You Wanna Know_  
><em>Here It Goes<em>  
><em>Gonna Tell You This<em>  
><em>The Part Of Me That'll Show If You're Close<em>  
><em>Gonna Let You See Everything<em>  
><em>But Remember That You Asked For It<em>  
><em>I'll Try To Do My Best To Impress<em>  
><em>But It's Easier To Let You Take A Guess At The Rest<em>  
><em>But You Wanna Hear What Lives In My Brain<em>  
><em>My Heart, Will You Ask For It, For Your Perusing?<em>  
><em>At Times Confusing, Possibly Amusing<em>  
><em>Introducing Me<em>

_Well, You Probably Know More Than You Ever Wanted To_  
><em>So Be Careful When You Ask Next Time<em>

_So If You Wanna Know_  
><em>Here It Goes<em>  
><em>Gonna Tell You This<em>  
><em>The Part Of Me That'll Show If You're Close<em>  
><em>Gonna Let You See Everything<em>  
><em>But Remember That You Asked For It<em>  
><em>I'll Try To Do My Best To Impress<em>  
><em>But It's Easier To Let You Take A Guess At The Rest<em>  
><em>But You Wanna Hear What Lives In My Brain<em>  
><em>My Heart, Will You Ask For It, For Your Perusing?<em>  
><em>At Times Confusing, Hopefully Amusing<em>  
><em>Introducing Me<em>

_Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To_  
><em>Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo To<em>  
><em>Doo Doo Doo Doo<em>

_Introducing Me_

When the song ended, everyone was on the floor, laughing. They never thought Ishida could have an amusing side!

Ichigo, trying to catch his breath, managed to ask, "Is everything in there true?"

Ishida realizing what he just sang, pouted, and said, "Not everything!"

Yoruichi grasping her stomach for air managed to say, "Who's next!"

Renji, who somehow managed to stand up, raised his hand and said, "Me."

When he arrived at the stage, surprisingly, everyone was back in their seats.

So he started singing.

_She's a rebel  
>She's a saint<br>She's salt of the earth  
>And she's dangerous<em>

_She's a rebel_  
><em>Vigilante<em>  
><em>Missing link on the brink<em>  
><em>Of destruction<em>

_From Chicago to Toronto_  
><em>She's the one that they<em>  
><em>Call old whatsername<em>

_She's the symbol_  
><em>Of resistance<em>  
><em>And she's holding on my<em>  
><em>Heart like a hand grenade<em>

_Is she dreaming?_  
><em>What I'm thinking<em>  
><em>Is she the mother of all bombs?<em>  
><em>Gonna detonate<em>

_Is she trouble like I'm trouble?_  
><em>Make it a double<em>  
><em>Twist of fate<em>  
><em>Or a melody that<em>

_Sings the revolution_  
><em>The dawning of our lives<em>  
><em>She brings the liberation<em>  
><em>That I just cant define<em>  
><em>Nothing comes to mind<em>

_She's a rebel_  
><em>She's a saint<em>  
><em>She's salt of the earth<em>  
><em>And she's dangerous<em>

_She's a rebel_  
><em>Vigilante<em>  
><em>Missing link on the brink<em>  
><em>Of destruction<em>

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel_  
><em>She's a rebel and she's dangerous<em>  
><em>She's a rebel, she's a rebel<em>  
><em>She's a rebel and she's dangerous<em>

When the song ended, everyone could tell the song was about Rukia.

Yoruichi, smiling, said, "Who's next?"

Ichigo stood up and said, "Can I sing again?"

Yoruichi, knowing that it was for Orihime again, nodded…

Ichigo was already on the stage, so he said, "My song is…"

**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed seeing Ishida being… fun! Hehehe. I will maintain the 8 review rule… Also, I want you to guess what song Ichigo is gonna sing. Hint: The band is Nine Days. Whoever can guess the song will be dedicated in the next chapter! So please review so that I will be motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Here is the next chapter! I decided to post it early and ignore what I said in the last chapter because I felt like nobody would bother. Besides, it was just sitting in my folder for a while too. ^_^**

"_Yoruichi, knowing that it was for Orihime again, nodded… Ichigo was already on the stage, so he said, "My song is…""_

"My song is Absolutely by Nine Days."

_This is the story of a girl_  
><em>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<em>  
><em>And while she looked so sad in photographs<em>  
><em>I absolutely love her, when she smiles<em>

_How many days in the year_  
><em>She woke up with hope, but she only found tears<em>  
><em>Actin' so insincere<em>  
><em>Making the promises never for real<em>  
><em>As long as she stands there waiting<em>  
><em>Wearing the holes in soles of her shoes<em>  
><em>How many days disappear<em>  
><em>You look in the mirror so how do you choose<em>

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_  
><em>And your hair never falls out quite the same way<em>  
><em>You never seem to run out of things to say<em>

_This is the story of a girl_  
><em>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<em>  
><em>And while she looked so sad in photographs<em>  
><em>I absolutely love her, when she smiles<em>

_How many lovers would stay_  
><em>Just to put up with this shit day after day<em>  
><em>How do we wind up this way<em>  
><em>Watchin' the mouths for the words I would say<em>  
><em>As long as we stand here waiting<em>  
><em>Wearing the clothes of the soles I would choose<em>  
><em>How do we get there today<em>  
><em>If we're walkin' to far from the price of the shoes<em>

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_  
><em>And your hair never falls out quite the same way<em>  
><em>You never seem to run out of things to say<em>

_This is the story of a girl_  
><em>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<em>  
><em>And while she looked so sad in photographs<em>  
><em>I absolutely love her, when she smiles<em>

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_  
><em>And your hair never falls out quite the same way<em>  
><em>You never seem to run out of things to say<em>

_This is the story of a girl_  
><em>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<em>  
><em>And while she looks so sad in photographs<em>  
><em>I absolutely love her<em>

_This is the story of a girl_  
><em>Who's pretty face she hid from the world<em>  
><em>And while she looked so sad and lonely there<em>  
><em>I absolutely love her<em>

_This is the story of a girl_  
><em>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<em>  
><em>And while she looked so sad in photographs<em>  
><em>I absolutely love her, when she smiles<em>

When he finished, he took out a red rose and gave it to Orihime. The girls squealed while Orihime blushed and kissed him on the cheek. He whispered, "You know, the song fits you."

Orihime smiled then said, "Then this song is perfect for you!"

She suddenly went to the stage and sang a song which made Ichigo smile.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends_  
><em>When I'm broken like remember when<em>  
><em>You took my heart<em>  
><em>And put it back together again<em>

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys_  
><em>But now it's over, let me tell you why<em>  
><em>I'm through, I've got someone new<em>  
><em>Who's just like you<em>

_You're it, you're the ultimate_  
><em>It's automatic, I'm sure of it<em>  
><em>No lies, so don't even try<em>  
><em>To tell me that you're not the guy<em>

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life_  
><em>For someone just like you<em>  
><em>But you're it<em>  
><em>You're the ultimate, you<em>

_You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine_  
><em>Sends shivers up and down my spine<em>  
><em>You took my heart<em>  
><em>And put it back together again<em>

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind_  
><em>But now it's my turn<em>  
><em>You've been right in front of me<em>  
><em>Everything I need, why didn't I see<em>

_You're it, you're the ultimate_  
><em>It's automatic, I'm sure of it<em>  
><em>No lies, so don't even try<em>  
><em>To tell me that you're not the guy<em>

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life_  
><em>For someone just like you<em>  
><em>But you're it<em>  
><em>You're the ultimate, you<em>

_You're it, you're the ultimate_  
><em>It's automatic, I'm sure of it<em>  
><em>No lies, so don't even try<em>  
><em>To tell me that you're not the guy<em>

_You're it, you're the ultimate_  
><em>It's automatic, I'm sure of it<em>  
><em>No lies, so don't even try<em>  
><em>To tell me that you're not the guy<em>

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life_  
><em>For someone just like you<em>  
><em>But you're it<em>  
><em>You're the ultimate, you<em>

_You're it_  
><em>You're the ultimate, you<em>

Everybody agreed with Orihime that it was perfect for her and Ichigo.

Yoruichi, smiling, said "Good job Inoue! Rukia, you're next!"

Rukia, who was surprised that she was next, decided that she would send a clearer message to Renji. If he wouldn't get this one, he was hopeless. But maybe she needed some help.

"Ichigo, Orihime? Can I talk to both of you for a while?"

Ichigo and Orihime were talking to each other happily. In Rukia's opinion, they looked cute together. But telling them how cute of a couple they were was for later. She had a job to do.

When they turned around, Rukia realized that they were holding hands.

Orihime smiled at Rukia then asked, "You called our attention Kuchiki-san?"

"Umm… Yeah. I need your help with something."

"With what exactly?"

"Uhhh, I think we need to talk in the other room, it's kind of a secret."

"Sure."

_In the other room…_

"What is it like being a couple you two?"

Ichigo and Orihime suddenly blushed.

Strangely, Ichigo was the one who started talking.

"Ehh, we've only been a couple for about 15 minutes but for me, it's a big relief that the girl I love feels the same."

Orihime smiled and said, "It's the same for me. Why are you asking Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia hesitated, and then remembered that this was Ichigo and Orihime she was talking to. They could keep any secret, also help with anything.

"Well, I need help about Renji."

_A few minutes later…_

"Hey everyone, we're back!"

Everyone turned around to find Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia standing there.

Ichigo and Orihime were still in their usual clothes but it was Rukia who had a make-over.

Earlier, she was just wearing a bunny T-shirt and a mini skirt, but now she was wearing a black dress with purple flats.

Renji thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Rukia suddenly cleared her throat and said, "Yoruichi? I'm ready now."

Yoruichi smiled and knew Rukia was up to something.

"Sure, Rukia."

When Rukia came on the stage, she said "Okay, the song I'm going to sing is…"

**I'm sorry for another cliffhanger! Please review and I promise I'll update! Sorry if it's a bit cheesy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! As I promised, the sixth chapter! For those who don't like multi-chapters, I'm sorry to tell you that this is going to be a bit long. But anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"_When Rukia came on the stage, she said "Okay, the song I'm going to sing is…""_

"Okay, the song I'm going sing is Runaway by Cascada."

_From London to Paris_  
><em>From Berlin to Rome<em>  
><em>You're searching for something<em>  
><em>A place to call home<em>

_Been hiding your feelings_  
><em>Went out of control<em>  
><em>Your destinations unknown<em>

_Tell me_  
><em>How can it be boy?<em>  
><em>You're still a runaway<em>  
><em>You chase the dreams from heaven above<em>  
><em>Where in this world will you find a place to stay?<em>  
><em>Runaway from love<em>

_How can it be boy?_  
><em>You're still a runaway<em>  
><em>You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby<em>  
><em>Where in this world will you find a place to stay?<em>  
><em>Runaway from love<em>  
><em>Runaway from love (runaway)<em>

_A new town, a new place_  
><em>A knock on the door<em>  
><em>You came as a stranger and entered the door<em>  
><em>The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure<em>  
><em>You won't pack your bags anymore<em>

_Tell me_  
><em>How can it be boy?<em>  
><em>You're still a runaway<em>  
><em>You chase the dreams from heaven above<em>  
><em>Where in this world will you find a place to stay?<em>  
><em>Runaway from love<em>

_How can it be boy?_  
><em>You're still a runaway<em>  
><em>You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby<em>  
><em>Where in this world will you find a place to stay?<em>  
><em>Runaway from love<em>  
><em>Runaway from love (runaway)<em>

_I know you don't want to be a bother_  
><em>Though your love's so undiscovered<em>  
><em>I want you to stay boy<em>  
><em>Stop running from love<em>

_How can it be boy?_  
><em>You're still a runaway<em>  
><em>You chase the dreams from heaven above<em>  
><em>Where in this world will you find a place to stay?<em>  
><em>Runaway from love<em>

_How can it be boy?_  
><em>You're still a runaway<em>  
><em>You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby<em>  
><em>Where in this world will you find a place to stay?<em>  
><em>Runaway from love<em>  
><em>Runaway from love<em>

When she finished, Renji finally got the hint that it was for him. But how could he return her feelings without saying any cheesy lines like Ichigo. Then, he got it. So he stood up, went to the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, this is for a girl who I think hates me."

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know that you are something special_  
><em>To you I'd be always faithful<em>  
><em>I want to be what you always needed<em>  
><em>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_You're the one I wanna chase_  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>  
><em>I won?t let another minute go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul<em>

_You might need time to think it over_  
><em>But I'm just fine moving forward<em>  
><em>I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance<em>  
><em>I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try<em>

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_You're the one I wanna chase_  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>  
><em>I won?t let another minute go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
><em>Maybe, do you think you could want me too?<em>  
><em>I don't wanna waste your time<em>  
><em>Do you see things the way I do?<em>  
><em>I just wanna know that you feel it too<em>  
><em>There is nothing left to hide<em>

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_You're the one I wanna chase_  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>  
><em>I won?t let another minute go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your soul<em>

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul<em>  
><em>Your beautiful soul<em>

When the song ended, Rukia stood up, went closer to Renji, and just stood.

Everyone, especially Ichigo and Orihime sat on the edge of their seats. What will Rukia do?

Then, Rukia spoke.

"No cheesy lines?"

Renji, surprised at the question, recovered quickly, moved closer to Rukia and answered her.

"None."

Rukia smirked, went closer to Renji, so close that her nose was 5 centimeters away from his.

"Good." She suddenly kissed him, Renji surprised, couldn't move until he saw Ichigo and Orihime waving their arms, telling him not to just stand there, return the damn kiss or he won't get it again!

Putting him back to reality, he returned the kiss.

Ichigo and Orihime sighed in relief, sank to their seats and held hands.

Tatsuki, Hiruka, Chad, and Ishida just stood there, surprised that Rukia could do something like that.

Yoruichi smiled, relieved that in one hour, half of the couples she wanted together, got together.

Suddenly, Ichigo got an idea. He let go of Orihime's hand, to her surprise, he put his finger to her lips before she could say a word. He winked at her, and then shouted, "HEY ABARAI! DIDN'T YORUICHI SAY THAT YOU CAN'T MAKE-OUT!"

Orihime, not getting it at first, grinned and nodded.

Renji letting go of Rukia, to her disappointment, grinned at Ichigo, then said, "Unfair Kurosaki! She only said that to you and Inoue!"

Yoruichi, regaining her composure, said, "Ichigo's right, Renji."

Renji just pouted but didn't make a move against Yoruichi.

"Anyways, who's next?" Yoruichi asked.

"Can I sing Shihoin-san?" Hiruka asked timidly.

Yoruichi looked at her, then smiled sweetly. "Sure."

"Thank you."

"Okay, I will be singing We Are Gonna Happen."

**Hehehehe. Not really a cliffhanger is it? What a short chapter. Anyways, I just posted chapter 7 so be happy! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Another chapter, another song! Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

"_Anyways, who's next?" Yoruichi asked. "Can I sing Shihoin-san?" Hiruka asked timidly. Yoruichi looked at her, and smiled sweetly. "Sure." "Thank you." "Okay everyone, I will be singing We Are Gonna Happen."_

_I get scared whenever we're together_  
><em>But it's a good kind of scared<em>  
><em>I can tell that you're a little nervous<em>  
><em>The way you run your hands through your hair<em>  
><em>Do I have to paint a picture<em>  
><em>To make you see how I feel?<em>  
><em>Somehow whenever we're together<em>  
><em>Our friends all ask what's the deal<em>

_You say I'm just an optimist_  
><em>But we could be much more than this<em>

_And I believe that we are gonna happen_  
><em>(were gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I believe that we are more than friends<em>  
><em>(its more than just a feeling)<em>  
><em>I believe we're really gonna happen<em>  
><em>(were gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I know that's how the story supposed to end<em>

_You ask what I'm doing this weekend_  
><em>I say "not much how 'bout you?"<em>  
><em>You say you haven't made plans yet<em>  
><em>Yeah it's clear you don't have a clue<em>  
><em>Might have to take it in my own hands<em>  
><em>Show you what loves about<em>  
><em>'cause I'm not gonna wait forever<em>  
><em>Until you figure it out<em>  
><em>Baby you're blind to see that<em>  
><em>That you and I are meant to be<em>

_'cause I believe that we are gonna happen_  
><em>(were gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I believe that we are more than friends<em>  
><em>(its more than just a feeling)<em>  
><em>I believe were really gonna happen<em>  
><em>(were gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I know that's how the story supposed to end<em>

_Maybe I'm an optimist but_  
><em>When were both as close as this<em>

_I believe that we are gonna happen_  
><em>(we're gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I believe that we are more than friends<em>  
><em>(its more than just a feeling)<em>  
><em>I believe were really gonna happen<em>  
><em>(we're gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I know that's how the story supposed to end<em>  
><em>I believe that we are gonna happen<em>  
><em>(we're gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I believe that we are more than friends<em>  
><em>(its more than just a feeling)<em>  
><em>I believe were really gonna happen<em>  
><em>(we're gonna get together)<em>  
><em>I know that's how the story supposed to end<em>  
><em>You know that's how the story's supposed to end<em>  
><em>You know that's how the story's supposed to end<em>

Everyone clapped! The girls had an idea on who the song was for, but the boys had no clue.

Yoruichi smiled, _now _this was getting somewhere.

"Good job Hiruka!"

Hiruka just smiled and bowed before going back to her seat.

Yoruichi smiled and asked "Who wants to go next?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Orihime stood up and said, "If we're allowed to Shihoin-san, we want to sing a group song."

Yoruichi smiled and nodded.

Once all of the girls were on the stage, the music immediately started.

_Baby you're all that I want._  
><em>When you're lying here in my arms<em>  
><em>I'm finding it hard to believe<em>  
><em>We're in heaven.<em>

_We're in heaven!_

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years._  
><em>There was only you and me,<em>  
><em>We were young and wild and free.<em>  
><em>Now nothing can take you away from me.<em>  
><em>We've been down that road before,<em>  
><em>But that's over now.<em>  
><em>You keep me coming back for more<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you're all that I want.<em>  
><em>When you're lying here in my arms,<em>  
><em>I'm finding it hard to believe<em>  
><em>We're in heaven.<em>  
><em>And love is all that I need<em>  
><em>And I found it there in your heart.<em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see<em>  
><em>We're in heaven.<em>  
><em>(We're in heaven)<em>

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. (Ooh)_  
><em>There's a lot that I could say,<em>  
><em>But just hold me now.<em>  
><em>Cause our love will light the way<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Now our dreams are coming true,_  
><em>Through the good times and the bad<em>  
><em>I'll be standing there by you<em>  
><em>(We're in heaven.)<em>

_Love is all that I need._  
><em>And I found it there in your heart.<em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see<em>  
><em>we're in heaven!<em>  
><em>Ohh, ohh, ohh.<em>  
><em>Ohh, ohh, ohhh<em>  
><em>(We're in heaven)<em>

All of the guys smiled and clapped. They could tell that the girls knew the song well and they meant it.

Yoruichi smiled, noticing that ever since they started singing, they became more open with their feelings. That somehow relieved her.

"Hey Yoruichi? Why hasn't Tatsuki sang yet?" Rukia asked sweetly, although everyone could tell it was fake.

That's when Tatsuki became nervous. She never expected anyone would want her to actually _sing_.

Yoruichi, realizing the turn of events were unexpected by Tatsuki, smiled.

"Well Tatsuki? We're waiting."

Tatsuki gulped then walked to the stage.

_It takes a girl to understand_  
><em>Just how to win<em>  
><em>She knows...She can<em>  
><em>I think it's clear<em>  
><em>Who wears the pants<em>  
><em>What boy...could stand...a chance<em>

_She makes it look easy_  
><em>In control completely<em>  
><em>She'll get the best of you...every single...time<em>  
><em>Thought by now you'd realize you should<em>

_Never underestimate a girl_  
><em>Gets anything she wants<em>  
><em>She's never gonna stop<em>  
><em>(You know it...we know it)<em>  
><em>Never underestimate a girl<em>  
><em>She's always got a plan<em>  
><em>The world is in her hands<em>

_She got the lipstick_  
><em>Puts it together<em>  
><em>Boys have it good<em>  
><em>But girls have it better...(watch out)<em>  
><em>Your secretary might<em>  
><em>End up your boss<em>  
><em>Whether you...really like it...or not<em>

_She makes it look easy_  
><em>In control control completely<em>  
><em>She'll get the best of you... every single...time<em>  
><em>That's right...no no no you should<em>

_Never underestimate a girl_  
><em>Gets anything she wants<em>  
><em>She's never gonna stop<em>  
><em>(You know it...we know it)<em>  
><em>Never underestimate a girl<em>  
><em>She's always got a plan<em>  
><em>The world is in her hands<em>

_She might be the president_  
><em>Make all the rules<em>  
><em>Don't try to win the game<em>  
><em>You're only gonna lose<em>  
><em>Now girls you know we got it<em>  
><em>Got it goin on<em>  
><em>We've been tryin to tell them all along<em>  
><em>Listen up guys<em>  
><em>Take a little sound advice<em>

_Never underestimate a girl_  
><em>Gets anything she wants<em>  
><em>She's never gonna stop<em>  
><em>(You know it...we know it)<em>  
><em>Never underestimate a girl<em>  
><em>She's always got a plan<em>  
><em>The world is in her hands<em>

By the end of the song, the girls excluding Orihime was cheering while the boys excluding Ichigo and Chad were freaked out. It really fit Tatsuki.

"Okay… Good job Tatsuki. Now if I may, I'll sing." Yoruichi said since she figured everyone will target her sooner or later.

Everyone cheered.

_Give me a second I,_  
><em>I need to get my story straight<em>  
><em>My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the<em>  
><em>empire state<em>  
><em>My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar<em>  
><em>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a<em>  
><em>scar, and<em>  
><em>I know I gave it to you months ago<em>  
><em>I know you're trying to forget<em>  
><em>But between the drinks and subtle things<em>  
><em>Though holes in my apologies<em>  
><em>I'm trying hard to take it back<em>  
><em>So if by the time the bar closes<em>  
><em>And you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Though I know it I'm not<em>  
><em>All that you got<em>  
><em>I guess that I, I just thought<em>  
><em>Maybe we could find a way to solve the crime<em>  
><em>But our friend isn't back<em>  
><em>So let's raise the tab<em>  
><em>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<em>  
><em>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<em>  
><em>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<em>  
><em>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<em>

_Come on side_  
><em>I have no reason to hide<em>  
><em>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<em>  
><em>The end is never right<em>  
><em>Where I can<em>  
><em>So will someone come and carry me home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>So if by the time the bar closes<em>  
><em>And you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home tonight<em>

The whole time she sang, everyone sang with her.

When it ended, everyone cheered.

Yoruichi just smiled and bowed.

Orihime then stood up and volunteered. Ichigo smiled at her. She blushed, still having a hard time believing he was her boyfriend already.

"Okay, I'll be singing…"

**It's another cliffhanger! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review so that I'll know that you still want me to continue this… ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, as I promised, the next chapter!**

_Orihime then stood up and volunteered. Ichigo smiled at her. She blushed, still having a hard time believing he was her boyfriend already. "Okay, I'll be singing…"_

"I'll be singing Make You Mine by Vanessa Hudgens."

_(All I want to do is stand close to you)_  
><em>(All I want to do is stand close to you)<em>

_I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone_  
><em>I've fallen in<em>  
><em>To a place I can begin to understand.<em>  
><em>I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>All I want to do is stand close to you<em>  
><em>Be by your side<em>  
><em>All I want to do is make the world revolve<em>  
><em>Around you and I<em>  
><em>What I would give up<em>  
><em>What I would go through<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine<em>  
><em>All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine<em>

_My secret's out_  
><em>It's been hidden in my heart<em>  
><em>That's over now<em>  
><em>I want everyone to know I found it all<em>  
><em>You're the everything I've never had<em>  
><em>And baby I got it bad<em>

_[Chorus]_

_And it's far too hard to see (to see)_  
><em>What the future will be<em>  
><em>Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)<em>  
><em>Everywhere I go now you're with me<em>

_(Make you mine)_  
><em>(All I want to do is stand close to you)<em>  
><em>(Make you mine)<em>  
><em>(All I want to do is stand close to you)<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah_  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah<em>  
><em>Na na na na...<em>

Everyone applauded. In one night, Orihime has gone from a timid girl, to a confident teen, willing to share her voice. Everyone was happy with that change, especially Ichigo.

Yoruichi smiled, and asked who was next. Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida raised their hand. They looked at each other and smirked.

The guys almost immediately started the tune. It was once again a song the girls knew well.

Ichigo started singing.

_I've tried playing it cool  
>But when I'm looking at you<br>I can't ever be brave  
>'Cause you make my heart race<em>

Renji went next.

_Shot me out of the sky  
>You're my kryptonite<br>You keep making me weak  
>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<em>

All of them sang together.

_Something's gotta give now  
>Cause I'm dying just to make you see<br>That I need you here with me now  
>Cause you've got that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>And you've got that one thing<em>

Ishida sang next.

_Now I'm climbing the walls  
>But you don't notice at all<br>That I'm going out of my mind  
>All day and all night<em>

They sang in unison.

_Somethings' gotta give now  
>Cause I'm dying just to know your name<br>And I need you here with me now  
>Cause you've got that one thing<br>So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<em>

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
><em>And come on, come into my life<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>And you've got that one thing<em>

_Woah (Clapping)_

_You've got that one thing_

Ishida sang the next line.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<em>

Then all of them in unison.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
>And come on, come into my life<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing_

The whole time the boys were singing, they were looking at the girl of their dreams. When the song ended, the girls were screaming. Well, almost all of them. Tatsuki, just sighed. The guy she liked wasn't expected to sing. The last time he sang, it was a freaking group song! Also, she felt like she was betraying Orihime. She let her heart out to Tatsuki, yet Tatsuki wouldn't tell her about the guy _she_ was falling for. So she decided to tell the other girls.

Luckily for her, Yoruichi called a 10-minute break.

So Tatsuki called the girls' attention.

"ATTENTION ALL GIRLS! MEETING AT THE OTHER ROOMS RIGHT NOW!"

All of them turned around. The couples looked at each other, sighed, and followed Tatsuki.

_In the other room…_

"I have been keeping a secret from you gals."

Orihime looked confused. What was her best friend hiding from her?

"I kind of like this guy…"

"It's Sado isn't it?" Rukia cheekily asked.

"…"

"I knew it! The gentle giant and the violent girl! Complete opposites!" Rukia was shouting and jumping almost as if Renji gave her a giant bunny plushie.

Tatsuki shouted, "Shut up! Do you want the whole world to hear you!"

Rukia stopped, realizing Tatsuki wasn't finished.

Tatsuki sighed then continued, "Anyways, I need your help."

The three girls looked at each other, then grinned.

"What do you want us to do?"

When they came back, all of them went to the stage. They took 4 microphones and the music immediately started.

Tatsuki:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history<br>Been there, done that_

Orihime, Rukia, and Hiruka:

_Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and Heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, you can't conceal it  
>We know how you feel and<br>Who you're thinking of  
><em>  
>Tatsuki:<p>

_No chance, No way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>_  
>Orihime, Rukia, and Hiruka:<p>

_You swoon, you sigh,  
>Why deny it? uh-oh<br>_  
>Tatsuki:<p>

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_  
><em>It feels so good when you start out<em>  
><em>My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"<em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Orihime, Rukia, and Hiruka:

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, were not buying  
>Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When you gonna own up<br>That you got, got, got it bad?  
><em>  
>Tatsuki:<p>

_No chance, no way,  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>_  
>Orihime, Rukia, and Hiruka:<p>

_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<br>_  
>Tatsuki:<p>

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>_  
>Orihime, Rukia, and Hiruka:<p>

_You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
>You're in love<br>_  
>Tatsuki:<p>

_You're way off base, I won't say it  
>Get off my case, I won't say it<br>_  
>Orihime, Rukia, and Hiruka:<p>

_Girl, don't be proud  
>It's ok you're in love<em>

Tatsuki:

_Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

When the song ended, the guys couldn't really register what they just heard. Tatsuki's in love?

"_**Didn't you pay attention to the song King? Or were you just paying attention to your girlfriend?"**_

"_I paid attention to both the song and Orihime! I'm a multi-tasker, remember?"_

"_**I know King, but aren't you wondering who the violent gal's in love with?"**_

"_Maybe Orihime will tell me…"_

"_**Oh, so it's a first-name basis now huh? What's next? Sweetie and Honey-pie?"**_

"_Shut up will ya! Zangetsu! Come in here!"_

"_**Oh, hello Ichigo. Congratulations on getting Inoue by the way."**_

"_Thanks. By the way, who do you think Tatsuki's in love with?"_

"_**In my honest opinion, I think it's Sado."**_

"_Say what! Chad? What in the world makes you say that?"_

"_**It's simple. The girl is very violent. It's only sensible that she would like someone who was strong, yet, not willing to use his strength carelessly."**_

"_That makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't."_

"_**It's just like you and Inoue! There are similarities, yet they are also opposites, which will not give a negative reaction, but a positive one!"**_

"_That was…"_

"_**Deep. Very deep for you, Hichigo."**_

"_When in the world did your mind go that deep!"_

"_**I can be deep when I want to!"**_

"_Right… Anyways, are you sure?" _

"_**If you're not sure, you can ask Inoue."**_

"_I will. Thanks, you two."_

"_**No prob."**_

"_**No problem. Now if I may, I'll go back to playing Temple Run."**_

"_**Eh! Let me play Angry Birds first!"**_

"_**No way!"**_

"_I'll get back to you later…"_

Once Ichigo was done with his mental conversation, he realized all the guys were still frozen. Then Tatsuki woke them up.

"What! You can't believe that I can be in love?"

Ishida and Renji slowly nodded. So, of course, Tatsuki punched them. Ichigo suddenly realized that his hollow was right.

Yoruichi decided to cut in, and asked, "Okay! Who's next?"

A voice from the door answered, "Me."

When they turned around, they found Urahara smiling. He walked to the stage. Then the music started.

_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?_  
><em>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>I won't go until you come outside<em>

_Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo_  
><em>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<em>  
><em>There's no turning back for us tonight<em>

_Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me<em>

_Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_  
><em>Wishing, wanting yours for the taking<em>  
><em>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<em>

_And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown_  
><em>3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now<em>  
><em>They can change the locks<em>  
><em>Don't let them change your mind<em>

_Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me<em>

_We're flying through the night_  
><em>We're flying through the night, way up high<em>  
><em>The view from here is getting better<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be<em>

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back_  
><em>They'll tear us apart<em>  
><em>If you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart_  
><em>Don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me<em>  
><em>You and me, you and me<em>

When the song ended, everyone was smiling, figuring it was for Yoruichi.

Yoruichi, although she could see other couples interact with each other, in love, she was completely oblivious to the fact that the song was for her.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion everybody."

"NO PROBLEM!" was the reply he got. Everybody figured that since Yoruichi was helping them get together with the ones they like, they would return the favor. Urahara's arrival made it extremely convenient.

If only they had a plan…

**This is the longest chapter I've done so far! I wonder what's their plan? I'm sorry for bringing someone so late into the story, I just can't help it! Anyway, review and you will be rewarded with an update! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Lately, I've noticed that the more chapters I post, the fewer people are reading it. I need support people, or I won't be inspired to write more chapters anymore! Please people, review so that I'll continue this! Also, I dedicate this chapter to you HellYus! You have been supporting me ever since I started this story, which wasn't that long ago, but still! Now, please enjoy the chapter! ^-^**

Everyone had different ideas but it all ended the same. If Yoruichi tried to get them together by singing, they'll do the same to her.

Yoruichi, smirking, said, "Thank you for the performance… Now who wants to go next?"

Hiruka rose her hand smiling. Yoruichi returned the smile then nodded.

When she got onto the stage, the music immediately started.

_I don't know but_  
><em>I think I maybe<em>  
><em>Fallin' for you<em>  
><em>Dropping so quickly<em>  
><em>Maybe I should<em>  
><em>Keep this to myself<em>  
><em>Waiting 'til I<em>  
><em>Know you better<em>

_I am trying_  
><em>Not to tell you<em>  
><em>But I want to<em>  
><em>I'm scared of what you'll say<em>  
><em>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>But I'm tired of<em>  
><em>Holding this inside my head<em>

_I've been spending all my time_  
><em>Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em>I don't know where to<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I've been waiting all my life<em>  
><em>And now I found ya<em>  
><em>I don't know where to<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you<em>

_As I'm standing here_  
><em>And you hold my hand<em>  
><em>Pull me towards you<em>  
><em>And we start to dance<em>  
><em>All around us<em>  
><em>I see nobody<em>  
><em>Here in silence<em>  
><em>It's just you and me<em>

_I'm trying_  
><em>Not to tell you<em>  
><em>But I want to<em>  
><em>I'm scared of what you'll say<em>  
><em>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>But I'm tired of<em>  
><em>Holding this inside my head<em>

_I've been spending all my time_  
><em>Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em>I don't know where to<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I've been waiting all my life<em>  
><em>And now I found ya<em>  
><em>I don't know where to<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you<em>

_Oh I just can't take it_  
><em>My heart is racing<em>  
><em>The emotions keep spinning out<em>

_I've been spending all my time_  
><em>Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em>I don't know where to<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I've been waiting all my life<em>  
><em>And now I found ya<em>  
><em>I don't know where to<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I can't stop thinking about it_  
><em>I want you all around me<em>  
><em>And now I just can't hide it<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)<em>

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_  
><em>Oh no no<em>  
><em>Oooooohhh<em>  
><em>Oh I'm fallin' for you<em>

Everyone clapped. The girls were grinning since they realized she was actually confessing her feelings to the guy she liked. If only he would get the message.

Yoruichi and Urahara then said at the same time, "Who's next?"

Then suddenly, Renji and Rukia stood up and went to the stage. The music started.

Rukia:

_All those days watching from the windows_  
><em>All those years outside looking in<em>  
><em>All that time never even knowing<em>  
><em>Just how blind I've been<em>  
><em>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight<em>  
><em>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<em>  
><em>Standing here, it's all so clear<em>  
><em>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_And at last I see the light_  
><em>And it's like the fog has lifted<em>  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright<em>  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>

_All at once everything looks different_  
><em>Now that I see you<em>

Renji:

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>_

_If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<br>_  
>Rukia and Renji:<p>

_And at last I see the light  
><em>  
>Renji:<p>

_And it's like the fog is lifted  
><em>  
>Rukia and Renji:<p>

_And at last I see the light  
><em>  
>Rukia:<p>

_And it's like the sky is new  
><em>  
>Rukia and Renji:<p>

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>

_All at once, everything is different_  
><em>Now that I see you,<em>  
><em>Now that I see you!<em>

When the song ended, all of the girls were brought to tears and the guys had to comfort them. When they realized the song stopped. They applauded. Holding hands, Rukia and Renji bowed.

Then, they said, "Hey, Ichigo! Orihime! Get over here!"

The couple was confused but went there anyway. Renji and Rukia whispered something to them. They grinned and took a microphone, and then music started playing.

(Rukia and Orihime: _I just can't help falling in love with you_)

Rukia and Orihime:

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I say would it be a sin  
>If I can't help falling in love with you<br>_

Renji and Ichigo:

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
>To the sea (Oooh)<br>So it goes  
>Some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be  
><em>  
>Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime:<p>

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (whole life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you  
><em>  
>Rukia and Orihime:<p>

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
><em>But I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)<em>

_Like a river flows (Oooh)_  
><em>To the sea (Oooh)<em>  
><em>So it goes<em>  
><em>Some things are meant to be<em>  
><em>Some things are meant to be<em>

[CHORUS x2]

Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime:

_Like a river flows  
>That's the way it goes<br>I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
>(Fallin' in love with you)<br>Like a river flows (yea yea)  
>That's the way it goes(cause I can't)<br>Fallin' in love with you  
>Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)<br>That's the way it goes  
>I can't help falling in love with you<br>(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]_

_Fallin'in love with you_

The whole time they were singing, they dancing and holding hands. When the song ended, everyone cheered. The two couples held hands and bowed. Yoruichi and Urahara smiled. Then, Urahara went back onstage. The music then started when everyone took their seats.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_  
><em>It was love from above that could save me from hell<em>  
><em>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see<em>  
><em>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<em>

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
><em>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands<em>  
><em>And we sang<em>

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
><em>And the voices bang like the angels sing<em>  
><em>We?re singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<em>  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_  
><em>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces<em>  
><em>We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes<em>  
><em>The room left them moving between you and I<em>

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_  
><em>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night<em>  
><em>And we sang<em>

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
><em>And the voices bang like the angels sing<em>  
><em>We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<em>  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>  
><em>Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh<em>  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_  
><em>It was love from above that could save me from hell<em>  
><em>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see<em>  
><em>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<em>

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
><em>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands<em>  
><em>And we sang<em>

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
><em>And the voices bang like the angels sing<em>  
><em>We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<em>  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
><em>And the voices bang like the angels sing<em>  
><em>We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<em>  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
><em>Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<em>  
><em>Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay<em>  
><em>And we danced on into the night<em>

The whole time he was singing, everyone was clapping to the beat. When the song ended, everyone applauded, even Yoruichi. He grinned, then bowed. Once he got off the stage, Yoruichi asked, "Who's next?"

"May I sing?" was the reply she got from, amazingly, Ishida.

Everyone was silent for two seconds before Yoruichi replied, "Okay Ishida."

When he got on the stage, he immediately said, "Okay, the song I will be singing is…"

**Another cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon, but first of all, I would like to tell you about the poll I just set up in my profile! It's to all those reading this story! The question is, should I make a sequel about Isshin and the school learning about the newly formed couples? Yes or no? I'll announce at the end of this story the results of the poll. Please vote! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the epic mistake I made! So as a sorry gift, I'm posting two chapters! Also, for everyone thinking Ishida and Tatsuki are gonna end up as a couple here, I'm very sorry to disappoint you. Please forgive me for not telling you guys sooner. I hope you guys and gals don't hate me. Now I present to you chapter 10!**

"_May I sing?" was the reply she got from, amazingly, Ishida. Everyone was silent for two seconds before Yoruichi replied, "Okay Ishida." When he got on the stage, he immediately said, "Okay, the song I will be singing is…"_

"Okay, the song I will be singing is Crush by David Archuleta."

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
><em>Something happened for the first time<em>  
><em>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush<em>

_Cause the possibility_  
><em>That you would ever feel the same way<em>  
><em>About me, just too much, just too much<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
><em>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<em>  
><em>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?<em>

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
><em>Cause I believe that we can make this into<em>  
><em>Something that will last, last forever, forever!<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>

_Going away_  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

When he finished, everyone was speechless. Even though he sang earlier, it was only now they realized he was actually good! Even Yoruichi and Urahara were speechless!

Fortunately, Urahara recovered. "Good job, Ishida, who's next?"

Once Urahara spoke, everyone recovered from their shock. The guys blinked a few times before going back to normal.

Rukia stood up and went to the stage.

The music immediately started.

_You're not alone, together we stand_  
><em>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<em>  
><em>When it gets cold and it feels like the end<em>  
><em>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<em>  
><em>No, I won't give in<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_So far away, I wish you were here_  
><em>Before it's too late this could all disappear<em>  
><em>Before the door's closed and it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

Everyone smiled when they heard the song. It was a song they needed to hear all the time. It gave them hope. Yoruichi smiled softly at them, then called Tatsuki, Rukia, and Orihime together and whispered to them, the three smiled and suddenly all four of them went to the stage.

The music suddenly started and Ishida immediately knew he was in trouble.

_There you see her_  
><em>Sitting there across the way<em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say<em>  
><em>But there's something about her<em>

_And you don't know why_  
><em>But you're dying to try<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss girl<em>

_Yes, you want her_  
><em>Look at her, you know you do<em>  
><em>It's possible she wants you too<em>  
><em>There's one way to ask her<em>

_It don't take a word, not a single word_  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl<em>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em>My oh my<em>  
><em>Looks like the boy's too shy<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>It's such a shame, too bad<em>

_You're gonna miss the girl_  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl<em>

_Now's your moment_  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon<em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon<em>  
><em>The time will be better<em>

_She don't say a word_  
><em>And she won't say a word<em>  
><em>Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl<em>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em>My oh my<em>  
><em>Looks like the boy's too shy<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha la la la la la<em>

_Ain't that sad_  
><em>It's such a shame, too bad<em>  
><em>You're gonna miss the girl<em>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>You better be prepared<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em>Don't stop now<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it<em>

_How you wanna kiss the girl_  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl<em>

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_  
><em>La la la la, la la la la<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>La la la la, la la la la<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em>My oh my<em>  
><em>Looks like the boy's too shy<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>It's such a shame<em>  
><em>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

_La la la la, La la la la_  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss that girl!<em>

_La la la la, La la la la_  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Ishida's thoughts while they were singing that verse was "I won't do it! She might kill me! I've seen just how powerful that girl is! I ain't kissing her!"

_Kiss the girl  
>Kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl!_

During the second line Ishida's thought was, "Oh, whatever!" Then, he kissed Hiruka.

The four girls singing the last line were grinning. Chad and Renji were shocked. Ichigo was stunned that Ishida had the guts to actually kiss his little sister-figure. Urahara just nodded approvingly.

Rukia and Orihime went down and hugged their boyfriend in happiness. Yoruichi just stood beside Urahara in approval, relieved that it wasn't even seven-thirty, yet three out of four couples, got together.

Then, Renji and Ichigo shouted at the same time, "No making-out dude! Remember what Yoruichi said!"

Ishida pulled away, to his distaste. He replied, "I remember. By the way Kurosaki, I'm not sorry I'm in love with your little sister-figure."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. But after a while, he said, "As long as Hiruka is okay with it, I'm fine. But if you hurt her…"

"I don't think so Kurosaki-kun." Was the reply from Hiruka. Strangely, it was only Orihime and Hiruka who ever called him Kurosaki-kun. In Ishida's opinion, Hiruka probably uses that name for Ichigo because she thinks of him as an older brother. He could see why, especially when Hiruka and Ichigo were really pissed off.

"Eh? Alright." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi then asked who was next. Almost instantly, Hiruka mischievously smiled, and said, "Shihoin-san, why won't you and Urahara sing a duet?"

The two blushed, then looked at each other and nodded. They went to the stage and sang a song the others found heart-warming.

Yoruichi:

_We were strangers  
>Starting out on a journey<br>Never dreaming what we'd have  
>To go through now here we are<br>And I'm suddenly standing at  
>The beginning with you<br>_  
>Urahara:<p>

_No one told me I was  
>Going to find you unexpected<br>What you did to my heart when  
>I lost hope you were there to<br>Remind me  
><em>

Both:

_This is the start  
><em>

_And life is a road and I wanna  
>To keep going love is a river<br>I wanna keep flowing life is a  
>Road now and forever wonderful<br>Journey_

_I'll be there when the world_  
><em>Stops turning I'll be there when<em>  
><em>The storm is through in the end<em>  
><em>I wanna be standing at the<em>  
><em>Beginning with you<em>

Yoruichi:

_We were strangers on a  
>Crazy adventure<em>

Urahara:

_Never dreaming how  
>Dreams would come true<br>_

Both:

_Now here we stand unafraid  
>Of the future at the beginning<br>With you_

_And life is a road and I wanna_  
><em>To keep going love is a river<em>  
><em>I wanna keep flowing life is a<em>  
><em>Road now and forever wonderful<em>  
><em>Journey<em>

_I'll be there when the world_  
><em>Stops turning I'll be there when<em>  
><em>The storm is through in the end<em>  
><em>I wanna be standing at the<em>  
><em>Beginning with you<em>

Both:

_I knew there was somebody  
>Somewhere like me alone in the<br>Dark now I know my dream will  
>Live on I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I wanna_  
><em>To keep going love is a river<em>  
><em>I wanna keep flowing life is a<em>  
><em>Road now and forever wonderful<em>  
><em>Journey<em>

_I'll be there when the world_  
><em>Stops turning I'll be there when<em>  
><em>The storm is through in the end<em>  
><em>I wanna be standing at the<em>  
><em>Beginning with you<em>

_Life is a road and I wanna keep_  
><em>Going love is a river I wanna<em>  
><em>Keep going on<em>

Yoruichi: _Starting out on a journey  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_Life is a road and I wanna  
>Keep going love is a river I<br>Wanna keep flowing in the end I  
>Wanna be standing at the<br>Beginning with you_

When the song ended, everyone clapped but secretly hoped that those two would kiss already.

Then, Rukia asked, "Did the song mean anything to you two?"

Yoruichi and Urahara blushed but answered, "Nothing at all." Though it was evident they weren't saying everything.

Then, Yoruichi called a 5 minute break. That was music in the teenagers' ears. They looked at each other and charged into the other room. They had to think of a way for Urahara and Yoruichi to get together.

**Oh, I wonder what's their plan? Anyways, review and I'll update. Also, please vote whether I should make the sequel or not!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Another chapter! ^-^**

Once they got inside the other room, all of the girls said at the same time, "We gotta set them up together!"

Renji, confused, asked, "Who?"

Rukia, obviously disappointed in her boyfriend, said, "Yoruichi and Urahara of course!"

"I figured that out but, have you thought about this?"

All of the girls screamed, "YES!"

The boys looked at each other, and said, "What do we have to do?"

Tatsuki stepped forward and said, "We have to confirm that they like each other first. Ichigo, you'll handle Urahara. Orihime, please handle Yoruichi."

Orihime stepped back and said, "I'm not that close to her! I don't think she'll tell me!"

Ichigo was the one who answered, "You'll do just fine Hime, there's nothing to worry about."

Once he said this, Orihime relaxed. Rukia, Hiruka, and Tatsuki smiled. Ichigo was a good boyfriend to Orihime.

Suddenly, Tatsuki said, "Now let's do this!"

Everyone cheered.

When they got back, Orihime asked Yoruichi if she can talk to her in the other room while Ichigo asked Urahara if he could talk to him in another room.

_In the room where Yoruichi and Orihime are:_

"Ummm… Shihoin-san, can I ask you a private question?

"Sure thing, Orihime. What is it?"

"Do you like Urahara-san as more than a friend? Sorry for invading!"

"*sigh* I guess I shouldn't lie to you Orihime, especially you. Urahara has been a good friend of mine for decades, but it's only now I actually started to like him as more than a friend."

"Oh? Why only now? Sorry again!"

"It's no problem Orihime, you deserve an answer. Anyways, before, I only thought of him as a comrade, _nakama_, if you put it that way. But seeing you young teenagers fall in love, I began to see him in a new light."

"Will you tell him?"

"Maybe, when the time is right… We should get back. The others might be waiting for us."

"Okay."

_In the room where Urahara and Ichigo are:_

"What do you want Ichigo?"

"I just want to ask you something, jeez! Don't be so harsh!"

"You've been through harsher things, Ichigo, what are you wanting to tell me?"

"Do you have feelings for Yoruichi? As in, romantic feelings?"

"Why are you asking me this Ichigo?"

"Just asking."

"Fine, but if you are hard of hearing and didn't hear me the first time, I won't repeat it. Yes, I like her as more than a friend."

"Okay."

"Now, let's go before the others get impatient."

"Okay."

When they got back, Ichigo and Orihime whispered to Hiruka that the plan can start. Hiruka then telepathically sent the message to Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad, and Tatsuki, carefully avoiding Urahara and Yoruichi's mind.

Then suddenly, Yoruichi clapped and said, "Okay, who'll sing next?"

Chad suddenly stood up and volunteered. Everyone's jaws were settled on the ground, especially Tatsuki's.

The music suddenly started.

_Hey I've been watching you_  
><em>Every little thing you do<em>  
><em>Every time I see you dance<em>  
><em>In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast<em>  
><em>I've tried to page you twice<em>  
><em>But I see you roll your eyes<em>  
><em>Wish I could make it real<em>  
><em>But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you really want me<em>  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you tryin' to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>

_(Hey Juliet)_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_Girl you got me on my knees_  
><em>Beggin' please, baby please<em>  
><em>Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way<em>  
><em>Too far to turn around<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna stand my ground<em>  
><em>Gimme just a little bit of hope<em>  
><em>With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance<em>

_'Cause I know you really want me_  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you tryin' to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>

_Hey Juliet_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_I know you really want me_  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you tryin' to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>  
><em>You don't have to say forever<em>  
><em>For us to hang together<em>  
><em>So hear me when I say<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_Hey Juliet_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_Hey Juliet_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

By the time the song ended, everyone's jaws were still on the ground. Fortunately, it was Ichigo and Orihime who recovered first and they cheered for him!

"Good job Sado-kun!"

"Nice one Chad!"

Once the couple was done saying their compliments, everyone else recovered from their shock. He got a big round of applause from everyone after that.

Then, Yoruichi said, "Good job, Sado! Who's next?"

Ichigo stood up and went to the stage without saying a word. They both looked at each other and nodded. The music suddenly started.

Chad:

_We're the best of friends  
>And we share our secrets<br>She knows everything that is on my mind  
>Lately something's changed<br>As I lie awake in my bed  
>A voice here inside my head<br>Softly says  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Why don't you kiss her  
>Why don't you tell her<br>Why don't you let her see  
>The feelings that you hide<br>'Cause she'll never know  
>If you never show<br>The way you feel inside  
><em>  
>Chad:<p>

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
>Just a touch and we<br>Could cross the line  
>Everytime she's near<br>I wanna never let her go  
>Confess to her what my heart knows<br>Hold her close  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Why don't you kiss her  
>Why don't you tell her<br>Why don't you let her see  
>The feelings that you hide<br>'Cause she'll never know  
>If you never show<br>The way you feel inside_

Chad:

_What would you say  
>I wonder would she just turn away<br>Or would she promise me  
>That she's here to stay<br>It hurts me to wait  
>I keep asking myself<em>

_Why don't you kiss her_

(Ichigo: _tell her you love her_) _  
>Why don't u tell her <em>(Ichigo: _tell her you need her_)  
><em>Why don't you let her see<br>The feelings that you hide  
>'Cause she'll never know<br>If you never show  
>The way you feel inside...<em>

Ichigo and Chad: _Why don't you kiss her?_

When the song ended, Tatsuki walked to the stage, and faced Chad. Ichigo immediately walked away from the stage, knowing there's a chance that it might get a bit messy. When he got back to the chairs, Orihime kissed him on the cheek and told him that he did a good job and that if anything happens, it wasn't his fault. Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips. They looked at Chad and Tatsuki with interest and concern.

"So you're afraid to make the first move, eh? _Baka._"

After she said this, she kissed him full on the lips. Chad was shocked, but returned the kiss.

Everyone was cheering. Yoruichi was grinning, because in under 2 hours, making it only 8:00 pm.

Then suddenly Ishida and Renji shouted "No making out in this room! Those are the rules!"

But suddenly, they realized that Ichigo didn't shout. They asked him why.

Ichigo smiled and said, "I didn't shout because I don't want to be punched by Tatsuki." He then nodded to the figure behind Renji and Ishida.

When the two boys turned around, they saw Tatsuki, grinning. She said, "Ichigo's right you know."

Suddenly, she punched them. Tatsuki looked at Chad softly, and said, "Don't think that just because you're my boyfriend now means that you won't be getting punches anymore."

Chad smiled at her and said, "Who said I thought that?"

Tatsuki just grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

Orihime, Rukia, and Hiruka ran to Tatsuki and congratulated her on getting the guy she wanted.

Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida went to Chad and congratulated him on getting the tough girl.

Then, Yoruichi and Urahara said at the same time, "Enough with the congratulations everyone, who's gonna sing next?"

Orihime, Rukia, Hiruka, and Tatsuki walked to the stage, grinning.

Then, the music started.

_Hey now, hey now_  
><em>Hey now, hey now<em>

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_  
><em>I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright<em>  
><em>When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh<em>

_I would never want to miss this_  
><em>'Cause in my heart I know what this is<em>

_Hey now, hey now_  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>  
><em>Hey now, hey now<em>  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>

_I've got somewhere I belong_  
><em>I've got somebody to love<em>  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>

_Have you ever wondered what life is about?_  
><em>You could search the world and never figure it out<em>  
><em>You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no<em>

_Happiness is no mystery_  
><em>It's here and now it's you and me, yeah<em>

_Hey now, hey now_  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>  
><em>Hey now, hey now<em>  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>

_I've got somewhere I belong_  
><em>I've got somebody to love<em>  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>

_Open your eyes_  
><em>(This is what dreams are made of)<em>  
><em>Shout to the skies<em>  
><em>(This is what dreams are made of)<em>

_When I see you smiling, I go, oh oh oh_  
><em>Yesterday my life was duller<em>  
><em>Now everything's Technicolor<em>

_Hey now, hey now_  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>  
><em>Hey now, hey now<em>  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>

_I've got somewhere I belong_  
><em>I've got somebody to love<em>  
><em>This is what dreams, dreams<em>  
><em>This is what dreams are made of<em>

_(Hey now, hey now)_  
><em>Hey now<em>  
><em>This is what dreams<em>  
><em>(Hey now, hey now)<em>  
><em>(This is what dreams)<em>  
><em>What dreams are made of<em>

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Yoruichi then said, "Okay. 10 minute break!"

Once they heard that, everyone charged into the other room, leaving Yoruichi and Urahara behind, left to wonder what they were planning.

_In the other room:_

"Okay. How should we do this? They need to get together!" Tatsuki cried out.

Rukia nodded. "But they are very powerful. If we made it too obvious, they would find out. Especially Yoruichi, remember, she was the one setting us up. She helped us realize our feelings."

They nodded. Yoruichi would see through their plan. They had to plan it properly.

Then Ichigo suddenly said, "But we have our ace. As you remember, they have no idea what Hiruka can do. They know about her fighting powers, but they have no idea what she can do outside the battlefield."

They looked at Hiruka, who was grinning slyly, and they looked at Ichigo and grinned. They said, "What do you have in mind, Ichigo?"

**In the next chapter, a continuation of their meeting and Ichigo's plan! Please review and answer the poll, and I'll update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Second, this chapter gives us a little more insight on what Hiruka can do. Now I present to you, the next chapter!**

_They looked at Hiruka, who was grinning slyly, and they looked at Ichigo and grinned. They said, "What do you have in mind, Ichigo?"_

Ichigo smirked and said, "Hiruka, remember that truth serum spell you did on me once? You know, the one you used to find out whether I liked Orihime or not?"

Hiruka suddenly grinned and nodded. Tatsuki suddenly said, "Wait, what? Hiruka, you knew that Ichigo had a crush on Orihime and you didn't tell me?"

Hiruka shrugged. She answered, "Eh, what can I say? Kurosaki-kun's like a brother to me. I would never betray him."

"Then why did you use that kind of spell on Ichigo?"

"It was for my own knowledge, and the suspense was killing me."

"Eh, fine! Anyways, back to plan! What are you thinking, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smirked and said, "I'm thinking that we should keep singing our feelings, so that Yoruichi won't get suspicious. But at the same time, the songs should make them think about their feelings for each other. After that, we'll ask one of them to sing their feelings. Then, Hiruka, read their minds. But be careful that they won't sense you. If one of them feels like confessing, make them confess. But don't force it like how you did it with me. Gently nudge their feelings. Make them feel like they can't hide it anymore. Make the confession feel natural to both of them. And last but not the least, make sure they won't find out it was you, and that it was planned. If they find out, tell them we _had_ to interfere or else nothing will happen to them."

Rukia asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Ichigo looked at Hiruka and she answered, "No. He's not exactly sure if it will work or if they're going to like it."

Rukia just sighed and said, "Well, this plan is better than none at all, and it actually has a chance of actually working, so, let's do this!"

Everyone cheered.

When they arrived back, Ichigo once again had a conversation with Hichigo and Zangetsu.

_**"Are you sure about this King?"**_

"**Yes, Ichigo. Are you sure this will work?"**

"_Honestly, I don't know. We're trying to set up two dangerous people. I should be cautious."_

_**"You've got a point there, King. Anyways, whatever happens, Queen will be by your side."**_

"_You got that right."_

_**"That's cheesy. By the way King, can you ask Zanny here if he can stop playing Grand Theft Auto and let me play this time?"**_

"_Didn't you want to play Angry Birds just earlier?"_

_**"Yeah, but I got bored since I'm still waiting for the new Angry Birds! You know, the one with them in space?"**_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Zangetsu, are you still listening?"_

"**I'm listening Ichigo, it's just that Angry Birds Rio is so addicting!"**

_**"Hey! Let me play Temple Run! I don't want to play Grand Theft Auto anymore!"**_

"**Never!"**

_**"Oh come on!"**_

"_I'll leave you two alone..."_

When he was done, Yoruichi finally said, "Okay guys, who's gonna go next?"

Orihime and Ichigo stood up and went to the stage and the music started.

Orihime:

_Don't go breakin' my heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_I couldn't if I tried  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_Oh, Honey, if I get restless-  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Baby you're not that kind  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_Ooh...Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Right from the start  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_I gave you my heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Oh, baby_

Both:

_You know I gave you my heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_So don't go breakin' my heart  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_I won't go breakin' your heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Oh, don't go breakin' my  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_No don't go breakin' my  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_Don't go breakin' my heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Nobody told us  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_'Cause nobody showed us  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_C'mon, baby, it's up to us, now  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_I think we can make it  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Right from the start  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_I gave you my heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Oh, baby  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_You know I gave you my heart  
><em>

Ichigo:

_So don't go breakin' my heart  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_I won't go breakin' your heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Oh, don't go breakin' my  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_No don't go breakin' my  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_Don't go breakin' my heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_You put the sparks to flames  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_I got your heart in my sights  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_When I was down  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_I was your clown  
>Right from the start<br>_  
>Orihime:<p>

_I gave you my heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Oh, baby  
><em>  
>Both:<p>

_I gave you my heart_

(_Don't...don't don't don't go breakin' my-_  
><em>I won't go breakin'!<em>)

Ichigo:

_So don't go breakin' my heart  
><em>  
>Orihime:<p>

_I won't go breakin' your heart  
><em>  
>Ichigo:<p>

_Oh, don't go breakin' my  
>No don't go breakin' my<br>_  
>Both:<p>

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

_(repeat)_

_Don't go breakin' my heart_

When they ended the song, they were looking at each other, holding hands. At the same time, they said, "I'll never break your heart."

Once they said it, all of the girls watching shrieked in delight. The boys were trying their best to calm their girlfriend down while trying not to tease Ichigo.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, was trying not to imagine herself asking Urahara that.

Little did she know, Hiruka was subtly influencing Yoruichi's feelings so that she would think exactly that. At the same time, she was hiding her reiatsu a bit so that Yoruichi won't be suspicious.

Urahara then asked, "Good job, both of you. Now, who's next?"

Hiruka then raised her hand. Then she spoke. "If I may Urahara-san, may Yoruichi sing?"

They all looked at Yoruichi. Knowing she had to play by the rules, she accepted but knew the risks of singing her feelings.

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to_  
><em>I've got my friend, I'm more than O.K.<em>  
><em>I've got more than a girl could wish for<em>  
><em>I live my dreams but it's not all they say<em>  
><em>Still I believe (I'm missing) I'm missing something real<em>  
><em>I need someone who really sees me...<em>

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore_  
><em>Still believing you'll walk through my door<em>  
><em>All I need is to know it's for sure<em>  
><em>Then I'll give... all the love in the world<em>

_I've often wondered if love's an illusion_  
><em>Just to get you through the loneliest days<em>  
><em>I can't criticize it<em>  
><em>I have no hestitaion<em>  
><em>My imagination just stole me away<em>  
><em>(Still...) Still I believe<em>  
><em>(I'm missing) I'm missing something real<em>  
><em>I need someone who really sees me...<em>

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore_  
><em>Still believing you'll walk through my door<em>  
><em>All I need is to know it's for sure<em>  
><em>Then I'll give... all the love in the world<em>

_Love's for a lifetime not for a moment_  
><em>So how could I throw it away<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm only human<em>  
><em>And nights grow colder<em>  
><em>With no-one to love me that way<em>  
><em>Yeah I need someone who really sees me...<em>

_(Don't wanna wake...) And i won't wake up alone anymore_  
><em>Still believing you'll walk through my door<em>  
><em>You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure<em>  
><em>Then I'll give all the love in the world<em>  
><em>(Don't wanna wake up alone anymore...)<em>

While she was singing the song, without Hiruka reading his mind or influencing him somewhat, Urahara thought "If you loved me back Yoruichi, it is for sure. I won't just give all the love in the world, but I'll give all the love in the universe, even a parallel one!"

Unbeknownst to him, Hiruka was able to read his mind without anyone realizing it. She quickly relayed what he said in the minds of the gang. Rukia and Orihime squealed in their mind.

Hiruka, in her mind of course, giggled at the two. They were acting like fan girls!

Tatsuki interrupted everyone's thoughts. She said, "That's it! I can't take it! Hiruka, how fast can you do this!"

Ichigo answered Tatsuki and said, "Tatsuki! Hiruka can't do this in five minutes unless you plan on blowing the whole plan!"

"Oh. I thought she could just influence them to tell their feelings."

"It will take a lot of her energy. They would find out. Besides, if they found out that we were influencing them, they might not get together. EVER."

"Is the consequence that bad, you know, if we influence their feelings forcibly?" The question came from Hiruka's boyfriend, Ishida.

This time, Hiruka decided to answer.

"Uryuu-kun, if I force them to confess, it will take a lot of my energy, also, I still haven't mastered forcing it _gently_."

"What do you mean gently?"

"Let Kurosaki-kun explain."

Ichigo sighed, but didn't want to anger his "little sister".

"It's like this, Uryuu. When she forces it, it hurts. Not physical, but not mental either. It's kind of like a snake, creeping through your emotions, your memories, forcing you to find the answer and say it."

"Oh."

Hiruka replied, "You didn't know I worked like that?"

"Nope."

Rukia interrupted the conversation, thinking, "GUYS! YORUICHI'S SONG IS ABOUT TO END! MEETING ADJOURNED!"

They stopped their conversation just as Yoruichi was singing the last line.

She then sighed and said, "Okay. Who goes next?"

Rukia raised her hand and went to the stage.

The music started.

**Only two songs? I never thought I would actually do that again! By the way, I just added another poll, which is, "Do you want to know how Hiruka found out about Ichigo's crush on Orihime? Yes or no?" Please answer the two polls! I need it so that I'll write it ahead. ^_^ Also, review! They are my inspiration!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Another chapter! Also, to those who reviewed, thank you! I would like to dedicate this chapter to KurosakiCrystal18! ^-^**

_Rukia raised her hand and went to the stage. The music started._

_I know we've been friends forever_  
><em>But now I think I'm feeling something new<em>  
><em>And after all this time I opened up my eyes<em>  
><em>Now I see you were always with me<em>

_Could it be you & I_  
><em>Never imagined<em>  
><em>Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew<em>  
><em>Could it be that it's true<em>  
><em>It's you and it's you<em>

_Its kinda funny you were always near_  
><em>But who would ever thought we'd end up here<em>  
><em>And every time I needed you you've been there to pull me through<em>  
><em>Now it's clear I've been waiting for you<em>

_Could it be you & I_  
><em>Never imagined<em>  
><em>Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew<em>  
><em>Could it be that it's true<em>  
><em>It's you and it's you<em>

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
><em>I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>And it's real and it's true<em>  
><em>It's just me and you<em>  
><em>Could it be that it's you<em>

_Could it be you & I_  
><em>Never imagined<em>  
><em>Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew<em>  
><em>Could it be that it's true<em>  
><em>It's you and it's you<em>

When the song ended, everyone cheered, especially those knowing that it might trigger Yoruichi's feelings.

Just because she wanted to see the result of Rukia's song, Hiruka read Yoruichi's mind. When she scanned it, she got the shock of her life. She didn't see any thoughts, just memories. She saw moments shared between Urahara and Yoruichi. She couldn't get out until Ichigo saw her just frozen; he noticed that although her reiatsu was well hid, she looked like she couldn't move.

To most people, it would look like she just remembered something, but Ichigo knew better. He's seen her powers at work. She just saw something she didn't expect, or didn't want to see. So he shook her. If anyone noticed, especially Yoruichi and Urahara, they would be in trouble.

Luckily for both of them, Hiruka awoke from her trance. She looked around and sighed, relieved that nobody noticed. She said a silent thank you to Ichigo. He smiled and nodded.

Then Yoruichi stood up and said, "Thank you, Rukia. Now, who's next?"

Urahara took a deep breath and stood up. This made everyone look twice before they believed it. The ones included in the plan looked at Hiruka. She looked at them and said in their minds, "I just woke up from the trance, I wasn't expecting it either."

They just nodded.

Then suddenly the music started.

_There she stands_  
><em>Just like someone that you see on a movie screen<em>  
><em>Like a picture from the page of a magazine<em>  
><em>And I have never seen a more beautiful beauty queen<em>

_And she stands_  
><em>Just like something that was made a long time ago<em>  
><em>Like a statue by that guy Michelangelo<em>  
><em>And she don't even know how much I really love her so<em>

_I wanna tell her but I'm way too scared_  
><em>And my feeble heart is not prepared<em>  
><em>For the damage if this love's not shared by her<em>  
><em>We're not going out, I only wish we were<em>  
><em>I only wish we were<em>

_There she stands_  
><em>With the brilliance of the sun burning in her eyes<em>  
><em>When I see her hanging out with those other guys<em>  
><em>She doesn't realize something in my heart just dies<em>

_I wanna tell her but I'm way too scared_  
><em>And my feeble heart is not prepared<em>  
><em>For the damage if this love's not shared by her<em>  
><em>We're not going out, I only wish we were<em>  
><em>I only wish we were<em>

_I can feel her warm within my arms_  
><em>Just before the sound of my alarm<em>  
><em>Calls me back to no one<em>

_I wanna tell her but I'm way too scared_  
><em>And my feeble heart is not prepared<em>  
><em>For the damage if this love's not shared by her<em>  
><em>We're not going out, I only wish we were<em>  
><em>I only wish we were<em>

_I only wish we were_  
><em>I only wish we were<em>  
><em>I only wish we were<em>  
><em>I only wish we were<em>

When the song ended, Hiruka once again checked Yoruichi's mind, this time, with precaution.

She caught Yoruichi thinking, "If the girl you love didn't realize it yet, she must be very stupid. I gotta throttle her for you, someday."

Hiruka relayed the thought to everyone. Everyone sighed; disappointed that Yoruichi couldn't tell that she was the one he wanted.

Hiruka said to them, "Guys, I'm not that comfortable reading their minds and actually sharing it…"

Ichigo replied, "It's okay if you won't say exactly what they think, Hiru. We just need the important stuff."

Hiruka said, "If it's like that, then okay. Thank you Kurosaki-kun!"

He nodded and said, "No problem Hiru."

Then Yoruichi said, "Thank you Kisuke. Now who's next?"

The guys looked at each other, and decided to take action indirectly. Ichigo whispered something to Urahara. Urahara scowled at Ichigo and looked at the others. Ichigo said something and Urahara relaxed and nodded. All five of them went to the stage. The girls looked at each other, confused.

It was when the music started Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Hiruka understood what the boys were trying to get through, but at the same time, had to blush realizing the lyrics.

_They got a lotta girls_  
><em>Who know they got it going on<em>  
><em>But nothing's ever a comparison to you<em>  
><em>Now can't you see that your the only one I really want<em>  
><em>And everything I need<em>  
><em>Is everything you do?<em>

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_  
><em>'Cause your looking so much better<em>  
><em>Don't ever need to get<em>  
><em>Caught up in jealousy<em>  
><em>She could be a super-model<em>  
><em>Every magazine... the cover<em>  
><em>She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...<em>

_She's no you... oh, no_  
><em>You give me more than I could ever want<em>  
><em>She's no you... oh, no<em>  
><em>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<em>  
><em>'cause your all the girl<em>  
><em>That I've ever dreamed<em>  
><em>She's only a picture on a magazine<em>  
><em>She's no you... she's no you<em>

_They got a lot of girls_  
><em>Who dance in all the videos<em>  
><em>But I prefer the way you do,<em>  
><em>The way you move<em>  
><em>You're more than beautiful<em>  
><em>And I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em>That all I ever need<em>  
><em>Is what I've got with you<em>

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_  
><em>Every time your looking better<em>  
><em>I think your perfect<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing I would change<em>  
><em>She could be a super-model<em>  
><em>Every magazine... the cover<em>  
><em>She'll never, ever take my heart away<em>

_She's no you... oh, no_  
><em>You give me more than I could ever want<em>  
><em>She's no you... oh, no<em>  
><em>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<em>  
><em>'cause your all the girl<em>  
><em>That I've ever dreamed<em>  
><em>She's only a picture on a magazine<em>  
><em>She's no you... she's no you<em>

_No one's ever gonna get to me_  
><em>Oh, the way you do<em>  
><em>Now baby can't you see<em>  
><em>That you're the one... the only one<em>  
><em>Who's ever made me feel this way?<em>

_Nothings ever coming even close_  
><em>No one's ever been comparable to you<em>

_I don't want nothing I don't got_  
><em>I don't need nothing but you<em>  
><em>I can't get more than you give me<em>  
><em>Don't stop anything you do.<em>  
><em>Your all that... all that, and then some<em>  
><em>You know what... just what I need<em>  
><em>And no girl, no place and no where<em>  
><em>Could mean a thing to me.<em>

_She's no you... oh, no_  
><em>You give me more than I could ever want<em>  
><em>She's no you... oh, no<em>  
><em>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<em>  
><em>'cause your all the girl<em>  
><em>That I've ever dreamed<em>  
><em>She's only a picture on a magazine<em>  
><em>She's no you... she's no you<em>

When the song ended, all of the girls were blushing. Yes, even Yoruichi, except hers was very subtle or faint. In other words, nobody noticed it.

Then Yoruichi said, "Good job guys, now, who's next?"

Orihime stood up and took the place of the boys on the stage.

Then the music started.

_I knew it from the start_  
><em>From the first day that we met<em>  
><em>I knew, to take your hand<em>  
><em>Was something I would not regret<em>

_Since then I found the girl inside_  
><em>That I wanted to be<em>  
><em>I slowly notice what he means to me<em>  
><em>He's all that<em>

_He's all that I wanted_  
><em>He's all that I needed<em>  
><em>He is all that I have<em>  
><em>My baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feeling_  
><em>He makes me believe it<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

_He's all that I wanted_  
><em>He's all that I needed<em>  
><em>He is all that I have<em>  
><em>My baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feelin'_  
><em>He makes me believe it<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

_Still hard for me to realize_  
><em>That I am on my way<em>  
><em>But since I've been your girl<em>  
><em>I'm getting stronger day by day<em>

_For everything I've left behind_  
><em>None of it was true<em>  
><em>Here's my reason, I belong to you<em>  
><em>He's all that<em>

_He's all that I wanted_  
><em>He's all that I needed<em>  
><em>He is all that I have<em>  
><em>My baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feeling_  
><em>He makes me believe it<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

_He's all that I wanted_  
><em>He's all that I needed<em>  
><em>He is all that I have<em>  
><em>My baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feelin'_  
><em>He makes me believe it<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

_He gives me this feeling_  
><em>He makes me believe it<em>  
><em>That my love never ends<em>  
><em>Oh baby, he's all that<em>

When the song ended, Ichigo was grinning. So were the others.

Yoruichi smirked, then said, "Who's next?"

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and stood up, not saying a word.

When he got to the stage, he said, "I've always wanted to sing this one to Keigo, so I guess I should sing it now, even if he's not here."

Seeing that everyone was confused, he started.

**What will Ichigo sing? Anyways, check out the polls, review, and enjoy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Another chapter! ^_^**

_Yoruichi smirked, then said, "Who's next?" Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and stood up, not saying a word. When he got to the stage, he said, "I've always wanted to sing this one to Keigo, so I guess I should sing it now, even if he's not here." Seeing that everyone was confused, he started._

_When all is said and done  
>And dead does he love you<br>The way that I do  
>Breathing in lightning<br>Tonight's for fighting  
>I feel the hurt so physical<em>

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
><em>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around come around no more<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around no more<em>

_She spreads her love_  
><em>She burns me up<em>  
><em>I can't let go<em>  
><em>I can't get out<em>  
><em>I've said enough<em>  
><em>Enough by now<em>  
><em>I can't let go<em>  
><em>I can't get out<em>

_Wait till the day you finally see_  
><em>I've been here waiting patiently<em>  
><em>Crossing my fingers and my t's<em>  
><em>She cried on my shoulder begging please<em>

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
><em>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around come around no more<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around no more<em>

_She spreads her love_  
><em>She burns me up<em>  
><em>I can't let go<em>  
><em>I can't get out<em>  
><em>I've said enough<em>  
><em>Enough by now<em>  
><em>I can't let go<em>  
><em>I can't get out<em>

_What is it you really want_  
><em>I'm tired of asking<em>  
><em>You're gone I'm wasted<em>

_When I showed up and he was there_  
><em>I tried my best to grin and bear<em>  
><em>And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street<em>  
><em>And as we speak I'm going down<em>

_Cause she spread her love_  
><em>And burnt me up<em>  
><em>I can't let go<em>  
><em>I can't get out<em>  
><em>I've said enough<em>  
><em>Enough by now<em>  
><em>I can't let go<em>  
><em>I can't get out<em>

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
><em>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around come around no more<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<em>  
><em>Think twice before you touch my girl<em>  
><em>Come around no more<em>

When the song ended, they thought about the song. They ignored the other verses and just focusing on the chorus, the gang realized what Ichigo kept trying to tell Keigo. They couldn't help but laugh. Orihime couldn't help but shake her head at Ichigo's protectiveness towards her.

Ichigo then took a big bow while everyone laughed while applauding.

Yoruichi grinned then said, "What's next-err… Who's next?"

Everyone laughed at the tiny slip-up. Then Rukia said, "What about you Yoruichi-san? Won't you sing?"

Looking at them, Yoruichi knew that she couldn't refuse.

When she went to the stage, and the music started.

_You tell me, you're in love with me_  
><em>Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me<em>  
><em>It's not that I don't want to stay<em>  
><em>But every time you come too close, I move away<em>  
><em>I wanna believe in everything that you say<em>  
><em>'Cause it sounds so good<em>  
><em>But if you really want me, move slow<em>  
><em>There's things about me, you just have to know<em>

_Sometimes I run_  
><em>Sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>But all I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>  
><em>Baby, all I need is time<em>

_I don't wanna be so shy_  
><em>Every time that I'm alone, I wonder why<em>  
><em>Hope that you will wait for me<em>  
><em>You'll see that you're the only one for me<em>  
><em>I wanna believe in everything that you say<em>  
><em>'Cause it sounds so good<em>  
><em>But if you really want me, move slow<em>  
><em>There's things about me, you just have to know<em>

_Sometimes I run_  
><em>Sometimes, sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>But all I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>  
><em>All I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>  
><em>Baby, all I need is time<em>

_Come, just hang around and you'll see_  
><em>There's nowhere I'd rather be<em>  
><em>If you love me, trust in me<em>  
><em>The way that I trust in you<em>

_Sometimes I run_  
><em>Sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>All I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>

_Sometimes I run_  
><em>Sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>All I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>  
><em>All I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Be with you day and night<em>

_Sometimes I run_  
><em>Sometimes I hide<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you<em>  
><em>All I really want is to hold you tight<em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night<em>

When the song ended, the girls were smiling at Yoruichi's carefulness when it came to love. But at the same time, they just wanted Yoruichi to realize that Urahara felt the same way.

Yoruichi then cleared her throat and said, "Okay, who's gonna go next?"

Renji stood up and went to the stage.

_You know I've always got your back girl_  
><em>So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running<em>  
><em>I said it's just matter of fact girl<em>  
><em>You just call my name<em>  
><em>I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming<em>

_On the other side of the world_  
><em>It don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two<em>  
><em>I still feel it everytime<em>  
><em>It's just something that you do<em>  
><em>Now ask me why I want to<em>

_It's everything about you, you, you_  
><em>Everything that you do, do do<em>  
><em>From the way that we touch baby<em>  
><em>To the way that you kiss on me<em>  
><em>It's everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>The way you make it feel, new, new, new<em>  
><em>Like every party is just us two,<em>  
><em>And there's nothing I could point to,<em>  
><em>It's everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>Everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>It's everything that you do, do do<em>  
><em>It's everything about you<em>

_Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes_  
><em>Other guys see you but don't realize that it's my, my loving<em>  
><em>There's something about your laugh that makes me want to have to<em>  
><em>There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing<em>

_Every minute's like our last so_  
><em>Let's just take it real slow<em>  
><em>Forget about the clock, that's tick-tick-ticking<em>

_I still feel it everytime_

_It's just something that you do_  
><em>Now as to why I want to<em>

_It's everything about you, you, you_  
><em>Everything that you do, do do<em>  
><em>From the way that we touch baby<em>  
><em>To the way that you kiss on me<em>  
><em>It's everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>The way you make it feel, new, new, new<em>  
><em>Like every party is just us two,<em>  
><em>And there's nothing I could point to,<em>  
><em>It's everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>Everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>It's everything that you do, do do<em>  
><em>It's everything about you<em>

_And you have always been the only one I wanted_  
><em>And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it<em>  
><em>All we wanna have is fun<em>  
><em>But they say that we're too young<em>  
><em>Let them say what they want<em>

_It's everything about you, you, you_  
><em>Everything that you do, do do<em>  
><em>From the way that we touch baby<em>  
><em>To the way that you kiss on me<em>  
><em>It's everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>It's everything that you do, do do<em>  
><em>Like every party is just us two,<em>  
><em>And there's nothing I could point to<em>

_It's everything about you, you, you_  
><em>Everything about you, you, you<em>  
><em>It's everything that you do, do do<em>  
><em>It's everything about you<em>

When the song ended, Renji shouted before Rukia could chastise him, "Yo, Urahara! Get over here!"

Urahara silently stood up and went to the stage. Renji whispered something to him that made Urahara deathly pale, then as red as a tomato. Urahara then looked at the others and said, "May all guys come to the stage please?"

Once all of the guys went to the stage, the whispers ran around the stage again, and Urahara placed himself on the front part of the stage while the others took a few steps backward.

Once the music played, the girls were shocked, then tried to hide their grins.

Urahara started singing.

_Uptown girl  
>She's been living in her uptown world<br>I bet she never had a back street guy  
>I bet her mama never told her why<em>

While Urahara was singing, Yoruichi's thoughts were, "Urahara! Do you even know what those words mean!"

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
><em>She's been living in her white bread world<em>

Yoruichi thought, "He really doesn't know what he's singing…"

_As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's what I am  
><em>  
>Suddenly, the boys started singing background!<p>

_And when she knows what  
>She wants from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind<em>

_She'll see I'm not so tough_  
><em>Just because<em>  
><em>I'm in love with an uptown girl<em>  
><em>You know I've seen her in her uptown world<em>  
><em>She's getting tired of her high class toys<em>  
><em>And all her presents from her uptown boys<em>

Once again, Yoruichi thought, "Uptown boys!"

_She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl_  
><em>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<em>  
><em>But maybe someday when my ship comes in<em>  
><em>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<em>  
><em>And then I'll win<em>

_And when she's walking_  
><em>She's looking so fine<em>  
><em>And when she's talking<em>  
><em>She'll say that she's mine<em>

_She'll say I'm not so tough_  
><em>Just because<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>With and uptown girl<em>  
><em>She's been living in her white bread world<em>  
><em>As long as anyone with hot blood can<em>  
><em>And now she's looking for a downtown man<em>  
><em>That's what I am<em>

_Uptown girl_  
><em>She's my uptown girl<em>  
><em>You know I'm in love<em>  
><em>With an uptown girl<em>

_My uptown girl_  
><em>You know I'm in love<em>  
><em>With an uptown girl<em>  
><em>My uptown girl<em>  
><em>You know I'm in love<em>  
><em>With an uptown girl<em>  
><em>My uptown girl<em>

When the song ended, the girls immediately went to the stage and hugged their respective boyfriend, except Rukia of course. She immediately hit Renji on the head saying, "That was for the last song! We just got together tonight! No guy has seen me, the ones who have, has a girlfriend _baka_!"

After a deafening silence, she kissed him on the lips, to his surprise.

Then Rukia said, "But I love you for it."

Renji just grinned while the guys wolf-whistled. Tatsuki and Hiruka slapped their boyfriend soon after.

Yoruichi and Urahara just sighed, looking at all the love.

Then Ichigo and Ishida looked at Chad and Tatsuki, then grinned. They went to the couple, and whispered something.

When everyone was back in their seats, only Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Chad, and Tatsuki remained.

Ichigo said, "Chad, buddy, this is Ishida and mine's message for ya. Both of you better sing your lines!"

Ichigo:

_I can see what's happening  
><em>

(Ishida: _What?_)

Ichigo: _And they don't have a clue  
><em>

(Ishida: _Who?_)

Ichigo: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>Our trio's down to two.<br>_

(Ishida: _Oh._)

[In a sarcastic mock-French accent **(A/N: Nothing against the language!)**]

Ichigo: _Zee sweet caress of twilight_

[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]

Ichigo: _There's magic everywhere  
>And with all this romantic atmosphere<br>Disaster's in the air  
><em>

Renji:  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things_

Chad:

_So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me<em>

Tatsuki:

_He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But what, I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is  
>The king I see inside?<br>_

Renji:

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are<br>_

Ichigo:

_And if he falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed<br>_

Ishida:

_His carefree days with us are history  
><em>

Ichigo and Ishida:

_In short, our pal is doomed!_

While they sang that last line the were singing it like two drunk idiots…

When the song ended, everyone seated was laughing at Ichigo and Ishida's antics, even Renji who was onstage was laughing.

Yoruichi and Urahara were chuckling.

Hiruka was smiling but she knew something was wrong. Ichigo and Ishida weren't just singing it for Sado-kun and Arisawa-san, they were singing it to Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san, no not the silly lines, they were singing those to Sado-kun for sure! The serious lines sang by Chad and Tatsuki, those were the ones they wanted to convey. But Hiruka still had doubts, so she just laughed along with the others.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Okay, the next person who has to sing is…"

**A/N: Another cliffy! Okay people, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter although I wasn't exactly comfortable with Ichigo's song… But maybe you guys like it! Also, I hope you enjoyed Ichigo and Ishida's re-enactment of the Lion King scene! Hehehe… Please answer the polls guys and gals! I really need your lovely opinions! Also, please click the little blue button below this, it's getting a bit itchy… :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Long time no update! The fifteenth chapter is here!**

_Ichigo smiled and said, "Okay, the next person who has to sing is…"_

"Hiruka."

Hiruka woke up from her trance. She had to think fast.

After a five seconds, she found the song she wanted.

The thing about love is I never saw it comin'

You kinda crept up and took me by surprise

And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderin'

Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time

_Move in a little closer_

_(Just a little closer)_

_Take it to a whisper_

_(Woah)_

_Get just a little louder_

_(Yeah)_

_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels when you are_

_Tellin' me that I'm_

_The only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_The thing about you_

_(About you)_

_Is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me is that I really wanna let you_

_(Really wanna let you)_

_Open that door_

_(Open that door)_

_And walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer_

_(Just a little closer)_

_Take it to a whisper_

_(Woah)_

_Just a little louder_

_(Yeah)_

_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels when you are_

_Tellin' me that I'm_

_The only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_And it feels like_

_It's the first time_

_That anybody's ever brought_

_The sun without the rain_

_And never_

_In my whole life_

_Have I heard words as beautiful_

_As when you say my name_

_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels_

_When you are tellin' me that I'm_

_The only one who blows your mind_

_Say It again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_(Ooh)_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_Say it again_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_Ooo_

_(Ooh)_

_Ooo, ooh_

_Ooo, ah, ah, ooo_

Once the song ended, Yoruichi was hoping that maybe, just maybe, in the future, she will be able to sing that to Urahara.

Everyone applauded.

Ichigo grinned and said, "So… Hiru, what's next, um, who's next?"

Hiruka grinned and said, "Yoruichi-san, may you sing?"

Yoruichi just nodded and went to the stage.

_You are all I can remember_

_After all that we've been through_

_Forever in my heart_

_Now I'm through_

_And June feels like November_

_So can't believe it's true_

_Too long we've been apart_

_One more night I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right tonight_

_So leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right_

_To stop the fight_

_One more night I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right tonight_

_I'll leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right_

_To stop the fight_

_Why can't true love be forever?_

_Why did my dream explode_

_The day you went away?_

_'Cause I will keep the spell together_

_I wish you well of hope_

_A girl from yesterday_

_One more night I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right tonight_

_So leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right_

_To stop the fight_

_One more night I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right tonight_

_So leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right_

_To stop the fight_

Everyone cheered happily. _Now_ they were getting somewhere.

But… the door _had to_ open and show two unexpected people.

Ichigo (with Zangetsu and Hichigo) just stood slack-jawed, unsure of whether to immediately chastise the two figures or ask why they were there.

Orihime just stood there… and grinned, looking at Ichigo's reaction.

Rukia and Renji were… well, doing a salute. **(A/N: I'm already giving a hint on who these two are.)**

Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, and Urahara were just standing there, unsure of what to say or do.

Hiruka stood there for five seconds then said, "Hey you guys!"

**A/N: Cliffy! Anyways, take your guess on who these two are from the hints Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji gave! Princess Celeste out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey people! The next chapter is here! Oh, and I'd like to say a personal shout-out to Akaruihana for suggesting a song! Thank you!**

_Ichigo (with Zangetsu and Hichigo) just stood slack-jawed, unsure of whether to immediately chastise the two figures or ask why they were there._

_Orihime just stood there… and grinned, looking at Ichigo's reaction._

_Rukia and Renji were… well, doing a salute._

_Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, and Urahara were just standing there, unsure of what to say or do._

_Hiruka stood there for five seconds then said, "Hey you guys!"_

Karin Kurosaki smiled and nodded.

Toshiro frowned but nodded nonetheless.

That's when normal Ichigo came back.

"KARIN! What are you doing here!? And why is Toshiro with you!?"

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU, KUROSAKI!"

"THIS IS MY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT FORMALITIES!"

Thus, the bickering began.

It ended with Karin saying, "Stop it, you two. You are acting like immature idiots."

The two looked at her and shut up.

The others looked at Hiruka and asked her a question mentally.

Hiruka, reading their minds, said, "No, it is not needed. It will happen, even without our help."

Then, Yoruichi said, "Anyways, Karin, Captain Hitsugaya, would you like to join us?"

Karin replied, "What are you guys doing anyway?"

Everyone replied, "Karaoke."

Hiruka added, "With a twist!"

Karin thought about it, then said, "Sure, that sounds fun. What about you, Toshiro?"

For a second, everyone was nervous when she called him Toshiro.

Then, as if it was nothing, Toshiro replied, "I'm up for it. Matsumoto isn't here to videotape it, anyway."

Hiruka, being the calmest person in the room, said, "Then you're going first, Hitsugaya-san! Oh, and by the way… it has to be about your feelings!"

Toshiro said nothing as he was going to the stage.

Then, the music started.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

_I will find my way if I can be strong_

_I know every mile will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong_

_Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_

_Though the road may wander, it will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years would be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back, I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance and my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory_

_Is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength_

_Is measured by his heart_

_Like a shooting star I can go the distance_

_I will search the world, I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

Once the song ended, the whole group was slack-jawed.

No one knew what to say.

Suddenly, Karin and Hiruka cheered.

Waking up from their trance, the rest followed.

Ichigo was thinking of the last line when Yoruichi said, "Karin, you're next."

Karin gulped and went to the stage.

Ichigo sat straight and decided to pay attention to what she sang.

Orihime looked at her boyfriend and whispered something to him.

Ichigo relaxed considerably after.

Then the music suddenly started.

Ichigo flinched.

Apparently Karin took what Hiruka said seriously.

She was letting it all out.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Even after the song ended, everyone was silent.

They didn't know how to react.

Ichigo suddenly stood up and hugged his little sister.

He whispered something.

Karin nodded and together, they took a microphone for themselves.

The music started.

Ichigo and Karin:

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_Karin:_

_In daylights, in sunsets_

_In midnights, in cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, a year in the life?_

_Ichigo and Karin:_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

_Ichigo:_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned_

_Or in times that he cried_

_In bridges he burned_

_Or the way that she died_

_Ichigo and Karin:_

_It's time now, to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_(Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)_

_Remember the love_

_(You know that life is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love_

_(Share love, give love, spread love)_

_Measure in love_

_(Measure, measure your life in love)_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

_(Measure your life, measure your life in love)_

When the song ended, they realized what the siblings wanted to convey.

But, they decided not to say anything, in fear that it will just get darker.

So they clapped.

Urahara said, "Who's next?"

Yoruichi stood up and went to the stage.

The music immediately started.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

When the song ended, everyone clapped.

Hiruka looked at the two who just arrived.

She knew she had to inform them.

So before anyone could ask who was next, she stood up and said, "May I request a five minute break?"

Yoruichi nodded.

Hiruka suddenly looked at Toshiro and Karin and mentally said, "Join me in the next room, you two."

Toshiro, looked at Hiruka with wild eyes.

Karin just pulled Toshiro and led him to the other room.

Hiruka followed the two.

Everyone looked at the three exit.

Ichigo wasn't really looking, he was glaring at Toshiro.

Once Hiruka locked the door, Toshiro cried out, "You can do that!?"

Karin immediately said, "Yes, she can. But at a price."

"A price?"

Karin looked at Hiruka.

Hiruka bit her lip and started.

"You see…"

**A/N: Hope you guys aren't mad! Anyways, we finally get a look at how Hiruka is a telepath. So… hope you aren't bored yet!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey you guys! You miss me?**

Hiruka bit her lip. How was she supposed to say this?

"You see… My telepathic powers are a joint component to my bond with Rozu."

Toshiro asked, "Who is Rozu?"

Karin answered, "Her zanpaktou."

At that, Hiruka continued.

"I am… like you… but at the same time, I am not like you."

Toshiro said, "Well, obviously, you're alive."

Hiruka shook her head and said, "Yes, but that's not the reason."

"Then what is it?"

"She is not a shinigami. She's not even close." a voice behind them said.

All three turned around to see Ichigo, leaning against the door frame.

Hiruka gulped. Ichigo looked more serious than ever.

Ichigo then said, "But we'll save that story for another time, Hiru. Time is running short, so make the explanation quick."

Hiruka nodded then turned to the two.

"Okay. He said short, so I'll make it short. We're match-making with karaoke. In other words, Kurosaki-kun is already with Orihime-chan, Renji is with Rukia, Chad is with Tatsuki, and… I'm with Ishida." Hiruka blushed at the last three words.

Karin grinned and said, "So it's Shihoin-san and Urahara-san then? I'm in. Toshiro?"

Toshiro just nodded, expressionless.

Hiruka smiled and said, "So let's go out?"

The two once again nodded.

When they arrived, Yoruichi said, "Good you're joining us again. We can continue."

At that, Chad stood up and went to the stage.

They were still not used to Chad singing. Not even Tatsuki.

Suddenly, Renji, Ichigo, Ishida, and Urahara joined him.

Suddenly, Ichigo said, "Toshiro, join us?"

Everyone felt that if Ichigo didn't watch his mouth soon, Orihime will lose her boyfriend soon.

Toshiro muttered, "It's Captain Hitsugaya…" but stood up nonetheless.

Once he joined the rest of the boys, the music started.

_Ichigo and Ishida:_

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Oh, oh<br>Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

Urahara:

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, how would you  
>handle that?<br>Like if read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
><em>

_Chad: _

_Furthermore I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl who played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to, used to, used to, used to now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<br>If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

Toshiro and Renji:

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Oh, oh<br>Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh<br>Oh, oh oh  
>To my stereo<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh<br>Sing along to my stereo_

Ichigo:

_Let's go  
>If I was an old school fifty pound boom box<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder and play me  
>wherever you are<em>_  
><em>_And turn my volume up in front of the cops  
>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop<br>_

_Renji:_

_And all I ask is that you dont get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mixtape that your friends make  
>You never know, we come and go like on the interstate<br>I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you could hit it sing along and grab me by the<br>hands  
>Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

Ishida and Urahara:

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Oh, oh<br>Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh<br>Oh, oh oh  
>To my stereo<br>Oh, Oh, Oh  
>Oh<br>Sing along to my stereo_

Toshiro:

_I only pray you never leave me behind  
>Because your music can be so hard to find<br>I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my<br>mind_

All of the boys:

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Oh, oh<br>Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh<br>Oh, oh  
>To my stereo<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh<br>Sing along to my stereo_

Urahara:_ Yeah_

At that, all of the girls were cheering, despite early passing out after realizing Chad could rap.

Yoruichi said, "So who wants to go next?"

Karin stood up and went to the stage.

When the music started, Ichigo smirked, realizing it fit Karin.

_When I was just a little girl,  
>My mama used to tuck me into bed,<br>And she'd read me a story._

_It always was about a princess in distress_  
><em>And how a guy would save her<em>  
><em>And end up with the glory.<em>

_I'd lie in bed_  
><em>And think about<em>  
><em>The person that I wanted to be,<em>

_Then one day I realized_  
><em>The fairy tale life wasn't for me.<em>

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_  
><em>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<em>  
><em>Waiting for somebody to come and set me free<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<em>  
><em>For a handsome prince to come and save me<em>  
><em>On my own I will survive<em>  
><em>Unless somebody's on my side<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be<em>  
><em>No, no, no one else.<em>  
><em>I'd rather rescue myself.<em>

_Someday I'm gonna find someone_  
><em>Who wants somebody's soul heart and mind<em>  
><em>Who's not afraid to show that he loves me<em>

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
>Don't need nobody taking care of me<em>

_(I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_

_When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_  
><em>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<em>  
><em>Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting<em>

_For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On my own I will survive<br>Unless somebody's on my side  
>Don't wanna be<br>No, no, no one else.  
>I'd rather rescue myself.<em>

_I can slay my own dragons. (MY own dragons)_  
><em>I can dream my own dreams (my own dreams)<em>  
><em>My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna set me free<em>

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_  
><em>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<em>  
><em>Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<em>  
><em>For a handsome prince to come and save me<em>  
><em>On my own I will survive<em>  
><em>Unless somebody's on my side<em>

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_  
><em>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<em>  
><em>Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<em>  
><em>For a handsome prince to come and save me<em>  
><em>On my own I will survive<em>  
><em>Unless somebody's on my side<em>  
><em>Don't wanna depend<em>  
><em>On, no one else.<em>  
><em>I'd rather rescue myself.<em>

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_  
><em>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<em>  
><em>Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<em>  
><em>For a handsome prince to come and save me<em>  
><em>On my own I will survive<em>  
><em>Unless somebody's on my side<em>  
><em>Don't wanna depend<em>  
><em>On, no one else.<em>  
><em>I'd rather rescue myself.<em>

When the song ended, all of the girls cheered except Orihime who was trying to stop Ichigo from grinning evilly.

The boys (besides Ichigo and Urahara) were glaring at their girlfriends.

Yoruichi laughed as she said, "Okay! Who's next?"

Everyone looked at Yoruichi and Urahara.

Urahara muttered, "You've got to be kidding." as the two of them went to the stage.

Karin then said, "I'm going to pick their song!" and went to the button to type it.

Yoruichi then muttered, "There goes my plan."

Then the music started.

_Yoruichi:_

_Right from the start  
>You were a thief<br>You stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them  
>Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh<br>Things you never say to me oh oh  
>Tell me that you've had enough<br>Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>It's in the stars<em>  
><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em>We're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>

Urahara:

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine  
><em>

_(Yoruichi: Oh we had everything)  
><em>

_Your head is running wild again  
>My dear we still have everythin'<br>And it's all in your mind  
><em>

_(Yoruichi: Yeah but this is happenin')  
><em>

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
>You used to lie so close to me oh oh<br>_

_Urahara and Yoruichi:_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets  
>Between our love, our love<br>Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>

_And we can learn to love again  
>I never stopped<br>You're still written in the scars on my heart  
>You're not broken just bent<br>And we can learn to love again_

_Yoruichi: Our tear ducts had run_  
><em>Urahara: I'll fix it for us<em>  
><em>Yoruichi: We're collecting dust<em>  
><em>But our love's enough<em>  
><em>Urahara: You're holding it in<em>  
><em>Yoruichi: You're pouring a drink<em>  
><em>Urahara: No nothing is as bad as it seems<em>  
><em>Yoruichi: We'll come clean<em>

Yoruichi and Urahara:

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

_Just give me a reason_  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>It's in the stars<em>  
><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em>That we're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>

_Yoruichi:_

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
>Oh, we can learn to love again<br>Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again.<em>

Everyone stood up and applauded.

Yoruichi looked at Urahara and thought about the song.

"_Maybe it's time I get it over with."_

She whispered to Urahara and said, "Could we talk in the next room?"

Urahara, although confused, nodded.

Once they went out, all of the teens in the room said, "We're dead."


	18. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL

**Very Important Author's Note by Princess Celeste**

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE WHAT, TWO YEARS? I'M SO GUILTY FOR KEEPING YOU ON A THREAD LIKE THIS!**

***eherm* It's just that things have been very hectic for me since I entered high school and the new grading system this year IS NO NOT HELPING.**

**Anyways, I promise… I PROMISE to update all of my stories by December.**

**But guys, if ever you noticed that my writing style may have changed, please forgive me.**

**HINTS:**

**Double Date Trouble Chapter 5: Dinner Date… Steve, stop trying to make Bruce laugh. People will think you play for the other team.**

**Songs, Feelings and Bleach Chapter 18: GUYS RUN.**

**Sirius Chapter 8: Black hair and olive eyes… **

**Tratie Series: RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW… 4/4.**

**To whoever still believes in me that I can write this, I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Please review if you have gotten this message and still want these chapters!**

**Princess Celeste**


End file.
